A light that's Blinding
by Tigraess
Summary: Her light's dimming, fading, and he's against a clock he doesn't even know exists. She's hard and cruel; never been taught how to love but only how to kill. He's imprinted on a dying star; she's immortal with Her mate, dead without him. So much more!
1. Bike's, Boy's and Bastards

_**AN**- So this is my new story! Its just an idea i had written down then developed. I really hope you like this tester, i'm not sure whether to continue writing it, you approval would determine that. Personally i hope you guy's like it as I have some major idea's and much more and as you can see she is far from ordaniary which mean.........she'd fit well with a certain wolfie!!!_

_Anyway please do review, your comments will be the life of this interesting story._

_Many thanks Cora!_

**Mr brightside**

**Coming out of my cage and i've been doing just fine**

**Gotta bit down because i want it all.**

**...**

**Let me go**

**I just can't look it's killing me**

**and take me, control.**

**...**

**But its just the price i pay, destany is calling me,**

**open up my eager eyes,**

**'cause i'm mister brightside.**

Fae's POV

So this is my new home eh? Not bad, nice garden, gorgeous view of a promising forest, very cut off… just the way I like it!

Excuse me, let me sort out formalities first. My name is Faelan O'Reilly, but just call me Fae, I am about 5'2 or so and I am from Ireland—gorgeous place, it was once my home—and o yea… did I forget to mention I'm a mutant, yes indeed; Fangs and all.

3rd person POV

Fae slid off her bike—raven black Hyabuscha—elegantly and smiled to herself, her new home was just like a dream, cute little cabin with a gorgeous garden and forest at her back door… and at her front door, it was clear who ever owned this home had taken great care and pride in it for which she was thankful, she definitely did not have the patience for a fixer-upper.

She rolled her pride and glory up her drive and clicked the stand down when she found a suitable parking pace and walked up to her new front door, a smile crept on her ruby lips, her deadly fangs making an appearance. She kneeled down so that she could face the lock and a pale hand lifted up to the lock, she put her silver nail into the security device and twisted and toggled a bit, stood up and walked into her new, but bare house.

"New start, all for me." Her slightly accented voice called out, a full blown grin covered her face; her gleaming white teeth shone and her fangs gleamed dangerously.

Her black boots clicked on the wooden floor beneath her and she spun round expertly, taking in the new scents and scenes around her but the sound of tires on gravel disrupted her, she scowled in annoyance and stalked out to the movers.

"What took you so long!?" her voice was threatening and more than annoyed; the movers glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

Fae knew then and there that these guy's would be going home with a few scratches.

"We missed the turn off."

"Sure ya did ya lazy twats!" she stomped off into her doorway and leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

The movers grabbed her metal framed bed, all 6 of them had to hold it up, even then they where still struggling, and hauled it into her bare living room, they then went for her training equipment and tossed it in their too, the last thing they yanked out of the truck was her large black oak book case, they nearly dropped it a couple of times on the way up her drive due to the immense weight of it, if Fae had of been paying attention she would of clawed the face off them. They dropped it onto her wooden floor and walked out of her new house and got into the van, the bang made by her book shelf pulled her out of her daze and when she noticed the movers pull out of her driveway she sighed.

She turned round and stubbed her toe on the end leg of her adamantium bed; the only type of bed that survived her nightmares.

"Shit!" she looked around herself and noticed all of her items, even though they were not many but they where extremely heavy lay in her living room. Her bright cerulean eyes sparked dangerously.

"Bastards!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

She swung round and stomped down the drive, hands failing and eyes sparking dangerously, little zaps of light played along her fingers "You bloody bastards! If I had ya here I would shred ya! You worthless lazy git's!" she fumed.

She stalked back into her house and started a colourful rant, not even noticing for the second time the sound of feet on gravel appeared.

"Bastards! The fucking tramps! How the hell am I meant to haul this into my fucking room! Bastards! God! Who the feck does that!? CAN'T YOU SEE I NEEDED A TAD BIT OF HELP YA BASTARDS! If I had my hands on you I would shred ya ta pieces and feed ya to the wolves!" her accent becoming more noticeable in her anger.

She didn't notice the snickering behind her doorframe, she didn't even see the people standing in said doorframe snickering at her except from one who had a worried expression.

"Bastards! How the fuck do I drag this shit into my FECKING ROOM! Wait to I get my hands on you's ya lazy rats! I hope you rot in the ninth level of hell!" she screamed. "…and my toe still fecking hurts..." Her colour rant ended in a moan caused by her aching toe, she may got the immortal part from her so called dad but she didn't get the healing factor.

"Dickheads" she muttered.

A soft but clear voice broke her out of her visions of revenge.

"Excuse me…"

Fae slammed round and dropped into a fighting stance, her three guests looked at her in shock.

"What!?" her voice was sharp.

"We just wanted to give you the keys to your new house and welcome you to La push…" the kind looking young lady said.

She stood up out of her stance and looked to her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm just a bit upset…"

The two lad's on either side of this lovely woman snickered.

"Yea we figured that." Said the tallest.

"Yea you got some colourful language on you girl." This one was more childlike and smaller.

Not wanting to seem intimidated she fell into big bad wolf mode.

"My name is Fae! Not girl, get it right Boy." She hissed a bit under her breath after her scolding.

The boy who had insulted her looked a bit taken back but smiled and put his hand forward.

"The name's Seth."

Fae reached out and gripped his hand strongly and shook it. The other one smiled and snickered a bit before shoving his hand out also to which Fae shook it equally.

"My names Embry." She dropped his hand then, "How did you get in anyway? All the doors and windows have been locked for months…"

Embry eyed her suspiciously.

"I may have been trained in a few different skill's, I may not have."

Fae's voice was cool and collected but she wanted to smirk so bad she could feel the ends of her mouth twitching and it took all her strength to not give in.

Seth and Embry both noted how she would not smile, they watched as she struggled to fight against the smile wanting to shine.

It was the woman's turn to speak now, Fae noticed how she had three long scars that ran down her face, it didn't steal any beauty away from her, far from it as it added to her beauty. Fae felt warm next to these three and it unnerved her.

"My names Emily." Emily smiled and pulled Fae into a tight but warm hug.

Fae stiffened immediately and pulled back but fought hard to keep an impassive mask on her face.

"I only hug dear." said Emily, oblivious to Fae's reaction but her reaction did not escape the two huge boy's that were standing before her.

"Just give me a warning first Mrs." She laughed a fake laugh.

"Oh no! Don't call me Mrs! Please, it makes me feel awful old."

"No problem Emily." A genuine smiled wanted to play on her face but she would not allow it due to her fangs, she didn't want to scare these nice people off.

"You look a bit worse for wear dear."

"Oh no I'm fine, just a sore toe."

"Well Im sure you do, what is that bed made out of?"

"Oh nothing…. Just metal." She did give into the smirk but there was a smirk lurking in her tone of voice.

"Well these boy's beside me here are going to help you fix this place up, isn't that right boys?"

Emily turned round and spoke with her eyes to Seth and Embry.

"Sure no problemo."

"But we got to go right now, though we'll be back soon."

Emily was about to protest when Embry cut in, it was obvious he didn't want to cut her off but he new he had to.

"Sam wants us."

A look of understanding flashed across Emily's beautiful features, "Sam's my husband you see, so the boy's will be back soon, but before I go Fae would you like to come over to my house for diner, if would be our way of welcoming you."

Fae looked startled and confused; all three of her guests picked up on this but smiled anyway, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes sure why not…"

"Great! Our house is just down the road, you won't be able to miss it… it will be the loudest house there." Her laughter sounded throughout the house.

"Well we must be off, goodbye Fae, it was… interesting meeting you." Said Emily as she rubbed Fae's arm in motherly way and then turned round and walked back home.

"Yea see ya later." Said Embry, he too walking to catch up with Emily.

"We'll be back soon, so I'll see you then." Seth said as he walked at a leisurely pace back the way he came.

Fae was beyond startled, she was just welcomed to a place which was obviously very tight knit and then offered to have dinner with them.

'_weird people… haha and that's coming from little miss weird herself. Haha.'_

Fae straightened herself and fiddled with her braid; it was hidden away in the very bottom layer of her hair, it was a simple plat thought it consisted of many colours as her hair, in that plat, was every colour of the rainbow with a few more filed in, they shone brightly and contrasted against her deep raven black hair and natural deep blue streaks. It had been finished off with rainbow thread and rapped round the end many times, she sat and fiddled with her colourful braid, bringing it forward and looked for something to do.

She jumped nimbly onto her adamantium bed and sat Indian style; she started to meditate, falling into the sparks of her mind.

*

She was shaken out of her meditive state by the sound of whispering, she assessed her surroundings in her mind and leapt up into the air by a good five feet and landed cat like with her claws barred ready for a fight but when she opened her eyes Fae was not met with a fight but with two very large men with shocked expressions on their faces.

"We didn't do anything." The shouted in unison with their hands raised.

"How'd I get here? Who're you!? What do you want?!" she growled, still in her fighting stance.

"Its me and Embry… remember!?" Seths voice was frantic and pleading while Embry could do nothing but nod frantically; his head bobbing up and down like a buoy in the ocean.

Fae's eyes flashed with realisation, she jumped out of her position.

"Sorry! You just startled me…"

Seth and Embry exchanged a glance.

"S'ok, we were moving your stuff in and when we went to move the bed you were sitting on it, so we tried to wake you up but everything we did didn't even stir you so we picked the bed up with you on it and brought it to your room..."

"Thank you, sorry for scaring you."

"No prob- Hey! You didn't scare us!" Embry cried.

Fae raised her hands and mocked their voices, "Its me and Embry!... Remember!?"

Embry glared at her playfully with Seth was laughing.

"Now that we're done would you come to the beech with us?"

Fae was about to protest when Embry cut in.

"Come on Fae! Please! I'll consider us even if you come."

She opened her mouth to protest but the look on those guy's faces as it looked like they'd forcibly pick her up and haul her to the beech, sure she could shred them but she didn't want to do that on the first day, maybe… just not yet.

"Fine!"

"Great! Go get changed into your swimming… stuff while we go and wait in the kitchen!"

They practically skipped out of her bedroom and trudged to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare eat my food! I barely have any without having to feed the five thousand!"

She heard muffled laugher and a choking sound.

"Prats." She muttered under her breath.

She fumbled around in her box of clothes looked for something suitable to wear, she reached for the blur of red that just went past her hand and brought it up to eye level to inspect it. It was a red wrap type skirt with little tassels at the end, it had gorgeous gold detailing and had a matching bikini that went with it which was hiding somewhere. It was such an easy job she thought she might as well take a few souvenirs with her and this little piece just caught her eye and she had to have it, yes she normally took jewels or something more valuable but she just had to have this.

She tipped the box upside down and watched the clothes fall out and made a grab for the items of clothing that she wanted and walked over to the door and shut it.

She climbed into her red and gold piece and walked down the stairs, the little gold and red tassels tickling her thighs. She stood in her kitchen doorframe with her hands on her hips and cleared her throat, Seth and Embry swung round to face her but choked on their stolen food when they saw her.

"I thought I told you to not eat my food!" she growled out, her eyes sparking with danger.

Seth and Embry were currently staring at her but Seth choked out first, "You know you should wear those colours more often."

Fae resisted the urge to bare her fangs at him so instead of that she strutted over and reached up for his ear, finding it difficult for her petit size and his rather large size but jumped a bit and grabbed a firm hold of it and pulled him down to her eye level.

Seth was wincing and moaning in pain.

"Did I or did I not tell you's to not eat my food?"

"We- we didn't hear you…" Lied Seth.

Fae twisted his ear.

"Ow! You did! You did!"

"That's what I thought."

She smiled at him but didn't show her teeth, and twisted one more time –"ow!"- and let him go.

"So I don't know where this beech is so I'll drive behind yous'ens and yous'll take the lead… Great! Lets-"

"You don't have a car?"

"No I don't but I have a bike, now hurry up boys."

Fae grabbed her black leather jacket and hauled it on and walked out her front door down to her pride and glory and hopped on; and waited for the boy's to get in their truck.

Seth and Embry came running out of her house and up to her.

"You own this?!" Exclaimed Embry.

"Yes… why else would I be sitting on it?.... posing for a calendar?"

Seth and Embry looked as if they were thinking that possibility over in their heads until Seth snapped out of that first, Embry… well Embry choose to stay their a little longer…

"How- how did you get one of these?! How did you get the money!?" Yabbered Seth.

"How the hell did you get someone to insure you!?" Yelled Embry.

"Listen boy's there's parts of my life I ain't going into so just suck it up and deal, now get in that damn truck and lead the bloody way!"

"Geese! We're going woman! Pushy pushy!"

They both clambered into the truck, the old truck lost some of its height due to their combined mass.

"I wonder who she got that though."

"Dunno… she probably stole it…"

"Embry! Man that's not very fair!"

"Hey man you know you where thinking it too!"

"Well yea but at least I never said it out loud!"

"Whatever man."

They drove down the road to first beech admiring the view behind them, both of them coming up with their own conclusions of how she 'acquired' her bike but all ending at the same path… Thievery.


	2. Temper, Tantrums and Talons

_**AN** Well here's another chapter all! Please update and review, i really would adore for you guy's to tell me what you think. Thank's everyone for the story alerts and even the favourite story and author but please, just take a few extra minutes and submit a review; its greatly appreciated and it has a great effect on the story. (and how quick it is updated, as a review spur's you on!)_

_Thanks anyway guy's!_

_ENJOY!_

**Memories**

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on.

They arrived at the beech not long after their departure; no more than five-ten minutes. The boys clambered awkwardly out of their truck due to their stature while Fae had just pulled up to the beech; her raven hair whipping wildly and the deep but sleek sound of her bike drawing attention like a priest in the lingerie department, (ahh good old Father ted!) she slid off her bike and stood leaning on it with her black jacket draped over her arm.

The boy's looked and studied her, they both got the same thought; something was definitely not right about her… well that thought and among others…

"Yo Fae! You coming… or enjoying the view?" Embry waggled his eyebrows at her, if she had of been at the mansion that would of got you a nasty burn or a split lip.

"Well I was looking out at the ocean their but since you acquired my attention I think I might go for a swim, where's this cliff?"

The boy's stood and gaped at her.

"You WANT to go cliff diving?!"

"Well yes… that would be the reason I asked where they are…"

Seth and Embry merely looked at her, still bamboozled by this girl and motioned for her to follow them, Fae smiled at their constant confusion when it came to her; she enjoyed it and planned on keeping it that way.

The reached the cliffs and Fae was met with around six boy's that were all around Embry and Seth's build and a tall, tanned girl that had a strong build, to say she was intimidated would be a lie… she was more excited for the challenge.

"Hey who's the new girl!?" called one of the tanned and moving buildings.

"She-"

"Oi!" Fae cut Seth off, "I have a name!"

The boy's all looked startled, apart from the girl who had a slight smile on her lips and a boy who didn't bother to look up.

Embry and Seth smiled in amusement at Jared's startled and ashamed expression.

"Sorry…"

"Yea well ya should be!"

Jared looked to the sandy ground beneath him while the tanned girl got up off her towel and walked over to Fae, Fae straightened herself and held her head high; she did not want to show any sign of weakness in front of these new people.

"My name's Leah Clearwater, it's nice to have another girl around that isn't an airhead." Leah smiled at her while the boys—apart from one—gaped in shock.

"Fae O'Reilly, it's a pleasure to meet you Leah."

Leah smiled at her, nodded her head and walked back over to her towel and repositioned herself.

"O'Reilly?"

"Yea! Got a problem with that!?" Fae ground out, she put a hand on her hip and cocked it.

"No! no… it's just it doesn't sound like a name that's from around here…" This guy looked to her hopefully.

"That's cause it's not, I'm from Ireland."

"Really, I've never met an Irish person before… I thought you had Red hair and green eyes?"

"No! That's nothing but a stereotype… true if you where to walk down Dublin streets ya would see a load of ginger people but there's a lot of us that aren't."

"O…. ok." He rubbed his head sheepishly, "My name's Quil."

"You already know my name." she said sharply.

She walked away from him leaving Quil looking like a four year old child trying to find a scientific calculator and walked over toward the end of the cliff, her bare toe's hugging the edge.

"We diving or what?" she said, she didn't even look around to them.

"Yea but how about you go first!" Embry shouted and went to push her.

Before Embry could even lay a finger on Fae she catapulted into the air and spun gracefully into a summersault, during her descent she swung her leg out in a round-house kick and kicked Embry far off the edge of the cliff and landed silently crouched like a cat.

The whole pack, bar one, looked at her in shock and awe.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you…" Quil whispered.

She stood up now and turned round to face the pack.

"No, it would be best if you didn't." Her voice was serious and Leah could of sworn she saw a spark of light flash behind the bangs that hid her eyes.

"Ooooookay! Who's going first?"

"M-"

"O for god's sake will one of you's jump already or I'll bloody well push you!"

The boy stood up and reached a height above heights, he looked to the Fae with a glare fixed on his face but when he looked at her and only her his whole expression softened and his body tension was now no-where to be seen.

"You-" He cut himself off and just stared at Fae.

Fae, when she first set eyes on him just wanted to hit him so hard her claws would come out the other end but when she saw the look in his chocolate brown eyes she faltered her mental attack, he confused her… why would he look at her like that?

Fae wanted to escape the situation so she backed away to the edge until her heel was off the edge and stood on her toes, she bent her knee's, mock saluted and jumped into the air—she jumped much higher than any normal person, so much higher, but then again… she wasn't normal—and did a backwards dive down into the water beneath her, the last thing she saw was that boy running after her.

"Don't!!!" He screamed and took off after her.

She smiled a full and teeth/fang showing smile just before she hit the arctic water's, her dive let her propel herself forward under the water and that's what she did, she looked like a bullet in water. The tanned tall people above her all could of sworn they saw the water spark when she hit it but just passed it off as a trick of the light.

She was enjoying the cold blanket that wrapped round her when a searing hot hand grabbed her arm roughly and hauled her up to the surface and onto the sandy and rough shore.

"What the hell where you thinking?! Are you-" Paul yelled at her.

"Let go of me." She whispered deadly.

"What!?" He yelled.

"I said LET THE FUCK GO!" she screamed at him, her jerk of movement out of his arms dislodged her bangs that covered her eyes.

Bright cerulean eyes glared at Paul, the bright colour startled him and the harse light that was shinning out of them was unnerving him but they were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are ya fecking yank!" Paul snapped out of his daze and growled lowly at her comment.

"Don't you fucking growl at me!" she shouted pointing an **extremely **sharp nail at him, to say Paul was shocked at her nail would be an understatement, those things looked like they could cut through metal and they where a silver colour…must be some weird brand of nail polish…

Paul opened his mouth to say something when Embry came running out of the water towards them.

"I swear I just saw a mermaid down their!" Embry shouted as he ran up to them.

Paul looked at him like he was a crazy talking barracuda while Fae didn't even bother looking; she'd seen mermaids before, it wasn't something new.

"You's coming up to dive again?"

"No! I'm going 'ome, now!"

"Wait! Your still coming to Emily's right?"

"I don't know, if I see you there then I see you… if im not there tell Emily I'm sorry."

With that Fae spun on her heel and walked away, the sunlight hitting her hair; blue flecks glistened and sparkled. She grabbed her black leather coat, flung it on and hopped on her bike and sped off, the bike kicking up sand and debris in its tracks.

She reached her little house minutes later, she hopped off her bike, kicked the stand down and stalked into her house but stopped just outside her house when a silver blur caught her line of vision, she hissed and slammed the door open with force, it rebounded off the wall leaving a large dent.

"Stupid fecking yank!" she screeched.

She stopped around in her new bare living room trying to release all the anger that was now building inside of her; it boiled and grew like a weed on steroids which was dangerous for anything around her at this moment.

"Arghh!" She shrieked.

She clawed her hand, her nails grew in length and became pointed and deadly sharp; they gleamed in the dusks last light. She swiped at the wall closest to her, she punched and kicked and clawed the wall until her anger diminished.

She sighed in relief, her nails decreased in size and the needle like ends began to even out. She looked hesitantly up towards the attacked wall; it was mauled. It was screwed. Long, deep gashes sliced through the wall, the plaster crumbling beneath her attack.

"Shit… I'm gonna haft ta go get some stuff to fix that now." She huffed, "I'll do it after school…"

The thought of going to school made her shudder... she wasn't going to be able to blend in there, great just great!

Fae sighed and her eye lid's grew heavy, she trudged down towards her bedroom and fell into a sleepless night and overwhelming nightmares.

"_Papa! Papa no!"_

"_Be a good little kid and just go with them."_

"_No! Papa!"_

_Screamed a five year old Fae, glistening and sparkling tears cascading down her face, her hands relentlessly reaching out for her 'papa' who just did not care._

"_Just go you stupid kid! I don't wantcha!"_

"_Papa…"_

_The little Fae's tears multiplied, she struggled against her capture, her nails began to grow in length and sharper, she screamed in pain, enormous and crippling pain engulfed her. Light erupted out of her. The sky grew dark and hundreds of bolts of lightning struck the neighbourhood._

_The man called her papa smiled in triumph, his canine fangs gleaming in the shocks of lightning._

"_Come 'ere Lanny."_

_The little Fae shook in horror at the scene around her and the pain coursing through her small form._

"_But… you… you-said-"_

"_I didn't mean it Lanny, come here girl."_

"_Papa." She jumped into his arms and clung onto his blond coat for her life depended on it._

Fae slashed violently around on her bed. There was tufts of mattress stuffing on the floor and in her hair. Her defence worsened as she recalled another memory while a pained wolf howls could be heard out in the night.

_Fae was older now, she was eight. She was in a tank, a tank filled with a liquid that smelled horrible. It was sticky and nothing like water. She cried out for her 'papa' and she cried out for him to save her. Her bright eyes were red with tears but none were visible in the tank of foul smelling liquid Fae was trapped in, she thrashed and clawed at the tanks glass and at her restraints but it did not work._

_A man outside her tanks smiled at her. It made her skin crawl._

_Immense pain shot through her, Fae screamed and howled but nothing more than green tinged bubbles left her mouth. All Fae could here was a buzzing sound but it was dulling now as the pain that was hitting every nerve, cell, tissue in her little form began to win the battle over her._

_She shrieked in vain attempts to be set free or to be rescued but she began to slip into that unwelcomed darkness that beckoned her closer and closer but grasped hold of that spark she felt in herself, she grasped with each clawed, metal hand and held on tight._

_It grew and grew, it formed a bubble around her and erupted. That 'pretty bubble' took out everything within a five mile radius. She woke up a day later still in that tank with dead bodies surrounding her. Their eye's where wide open and all staring at her._

Fae bolted upright, little beads of sweat formed on her brow and her nails were out and barred, her nail's were out to their full length; five inches.

She hadn't a clue what time it was but the sun was starting to creep over the tree line so it mustn't be that early.

She groaned and rose from her now ruined mattress and bed sheets; she slinked over to her bathroom opposite her room and got ready for her day.

After washing up and readying herself for a day at school she walked over to her box of clothes and pulled on a black corset type top—she hadn't really a clue what it was but she loved how it made her waist look—and dark denim skinny jeans. She then put on her crimson red converse and walked down the stairs to start her breakfast.

She was halfway through cooking her boiled egg's and veta when she heard the sound of feet crunching on her gravel; she would be forever grateful for that annoying stuff now as now, even if someone was as suicidal and daft to break into her house, she would know instantly.

She stalked to the door, outstretched her nails and clawed her right hand behind her back. She opened the door. She was met with the surprised face of Embry; his hand reaching up to knock the door.

"H-hello Fae."

"Hello Embry… I was just making breakfast…" Fae drew her nails in quickly and gasped with the pain.

Embry gave her a funny look but continued on anyway, "Oh I know! I could smell it halfway down the drive! What are you cooking?"

He looked into her house eagerly, she sighed and pushed the door open wide; a gesture for him to enter her home.

Embry dove straight into the kitchen and gazed at her half cooked meal. Fae walked in and sighed to herself, '_since when have I been this bloomin' soft?'_

"Sit down Embry, I'll make you up some."

"Thank you so much!"

She smiled a tight smile and made up the extra ingredients. Five minutes later their boiled egg's on veta was done. She placed Embry's plate in front on him, he sniffed it first, then tried a small bit first.

"awwwhh…" he moaned.

"Good?"

"Soo good!" he moaned then dived into his breakfast.

He had finished in minutes and watched Fae eat the last of her's and waited until she was one hundred percent done.

"How come you don't smile?"

"I do smile."

"Not proper big one's… Why?"

"None of your concern Embry." Was her sharp reply.

Embry took the hint to back off but another question popped into his head and he fidgeted with it, the annoyance of not knowing the answer was killing him.

"Just say it Em!"

'_she called me Em!'_ he thought mentally.

"Well… please don't eat me… or ban me from breakfast but why do you cover you eyes?"

"Because of their colour…"

"What's wrong with their colour? They aren't red are they?"

"No! no… just different…"

"I really don't see how different they could be from red eyes." He retorted.

"Look." She sweeped her raven bangs out of her face and opened her eyes to him. The room lit up.

Her eyes where the brightest cerulean imaginable with a sparking silver dash right down the right one, going right through the cerulean. They sparked with fierceness and the light danced in them, their bright gleam hurt his eyes.

"Wow… Diffo different." Embry said, thinking of nothing else, "They're definitely weirder than mine." Another nervous laugh escaped him.

"Right I best be off to school now." Fae said.

"No! wait, listen. I didn't mean to offend you Fae, you eyes just shook me a lil'"

"Yea and that's why I don't go around showing them to the world, I would get hacked to death fo' sure then."

"No-"

"I'm going to school now Embry, so get up and leave mah house before I kick your scrawny ass out."

Embry sighed and got up, he slumped out of her kitchen and into her bare living room but stopped at the mauled wall.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me Fae!"

"How dare you!? Get out of my bloody house now!" she bellowed.

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going!"

Embry scrambled out of her front door while she barked at him, she slammed the front door and stalked to her bike, jumped on and sped off down the dirt road to La push high school.

Embry watched her leave, with his mouth hanging open. How cool yet completely terrifying was she!


	3. Whiplash, Welcomes and Weeryness

**_AN_ Ok so here's chapter 3! Very sorry it took me so long to update, my internet has been revolting and protesting violently, today is the first day it has started working again!! Hail the Gods!!**

**Anyway, i hope you like the chapter.**

** I have a bad past,**

**That eats up my insides but i don't let them see.**

**I'll stand up and slap a smile on my face as quick as i'll slap you round the head.**

**I have a bad past,**

**That haunt's my every dream but some of it's hidden; i'm grateful.**

**I'd rather throw myself off the nearest cliff than let you see the tears that are streaming down my face.**

**I have a bad past,**

**but really i'm fine! Look at me smile! do you see my pretty fake smile?**

**Convincing isn't it?**

Fae reached the school not a long time after that, she pulled into the small car park, to say she got a lot of stare's would be an understatement; she must have been transformed into baby jesus in all his glory or something cause people's eye's were popping and mouths were hosting families of flies.

After finding a suitable parking space Fae slid off her bike, put a chain on it and leaned on it waiting for Embry to arrive so that he could show her to the office. People walked past with their chins dragging getting scrapes off the floor, Fae merely hissed at them and they scampered off, girls threw her daggers while boy's threw her lustful glances and just all out ogling until she hissed at them or stuck the finger up at them. She watched them all go about their very normal routine of life, school, work, me time, and repeat while hers was so much more… volatile; just like Fae. She watched as some pathetic girl would pull her already short skirt shorter and bounce past a jock that would drool and then make a crude comment and it repeated like a broken record, she looked around and noticed a group of boys huddled in the corner looking increasingly suspicious, one as more in the centre while the others revolved around him. They would goad him on and he would nod and act like he was a drool worthy hunk, his spiked up black hair and way too big for him jeans made Fae want to slice him and dice 'im. He started to walk over to her and Fae prayed to whatever god took a shine to her that he was going to talk to someone behind her.

Nope! No such luck! "Heya babe, m'names Aaron."

Oh she felt really loved and shinned on now! Fae looked at him blankly, she wanted—extremely badly—to bare her fangs at him.

"So it looks like your new here, why don't you hang around with me babe and I'll show you a good time." His eyebrows raised suggestively while Fae bit back at snarl and tried half-heartedly to draw her claws back in

"How about," her accented Irish drawl ringing clearly, "You fuck off and leave me alone before I become the reason you lose the ability to reproduce."

"No need to be like that babe!" The Aaron guy obviously had no clue when to step down.

"You call me babe one more time! Go on! I dare ya!" she smiled innocently.

"Babe." He drew the word out.

Fae's fist pulled back and cocked at lightning speed and shot out towards Aaron's face in record timing, he hadn't even had time to raise his hands… or shut his eyes.

"Piss off you fucking low life!" she snarled, her eyes sparked warningly. She didn't have the control to hold back the light that crackled and gathered on her fast when she hit him so tomorrow that boy was gonna have a nasty burn.

"Bitch! That hurt!"

Fae hissed and cocked her fist back again only for it to be swallowed up by a warm soft squidgy thing. The light crackled once again but Embry only hissed a bit under his breath—too low for 'normie's' but Fae heard him with pristine clarity—but he still held on, his grip never falting.

"Aaron go push off before she kicks the shit clean out of you, I'm sure your pretty face doesn't need another nose job."

Aaron stumbled up and glared at Embry, he trudged away looking dejected and less cocky.

"Fae what the hell!"

"Let go of me Embry!"

He released her and she turned round to face him.

"Show me where the office is."

"wha- Dude! You just busted some ones nose up and you wanna know where the bloody office is!?"

"Yes…"

"Wha- well- … why didn't you follow the signs, they're clear in big bold letters…"

"Didn't see them." Fae lied easily.

"Well ok…"

Embry led her to the office where an old sun dried old woman was sat, the old woman looked up and scowled in Fae's direction.

"Hello my name is Faelan O'reilly and I'm new here…"

The old 'sun dried' woman looked at her strangely before rustling some papers around, probably for dramatic effect and handed Fae a sheet with her timetable on it then gave her a map of the school.

"Thanks you old prune." Fae walked out the door, leaving Ms Jenkins in an odd shade of purple.

Embry was shocked to say the least but just kept on walking along Fae's strides until she handed him the paper. He looked at her oddly but couldn't reach her eyes so he took the timetable and read it aloud.

"English first… hmm… you've got the first three periods with Paul. Then a double of music with me then… lunch….. ermmm….. then you have the last three periods with Paul, Jared, Jake annnd Seth."

"Thanks." With that Fae walked off to go find her English classroom.

*

She walked into her English classroom and the racket that was once heard was now completely engulfed by that big old meanie-silence. She strutted in like the bad-ass she was to them and took the seat at the back of the class, the whole class watching her movements like she was some freak in a freak show, yea she was a _freak_ as people called them but she aint never been to a freak show and really doesn't plan on going. Her dark blue natural streaks reflected the sunlight in the room and flecks of blue glistened on desks, tops, books and paper as she walked, they looked like vertical tiger markings.

She sat, or rather lounged, in her seat and waited for the teacher to come in but her anger was growing and she could feel the sun's rays absorb into her skin.

'_all I'd have to do would be a flick of the wrist and a few twists and they'd be dead… sliced and diced by the thing they take for granted"_

They just get gawking at her, what did they want? A freaking DNA sample? Well they'd lose a couple of appendages trying! Fae hissed under her breath and lifted her head up to face them.

"What?" she hissed.

Some people turned away from her embarrassed and some gave her glares but she glared back and the fact they couldn't make eye contact must of spooked them as they backed down. The teacher burst in them.

"Hello there class! We will be starting lose comprehensions I told you about yesterday!"

There was a unified groan as he mentioned the comprehensions; all Fae could think was, '_shit! Shit! Shit! Aw holy golden chariot!_"

"Um excuse me sir!" a tanned girl said, she had plastered black eyeliner and mascara on even though she shouldn't of needed it and her eyes were surrounded in light pink eye shadow; bitchy, popular, slutty and a couple of other words could have been used to describe her. "We have a new _student_ here-"she drew out the word as if she thought Fae was as thick as a loaf of white bread "-so she might not understand."

"Ahh yes! I was informed of this new student coming here today, thank you Jessica."

She bobbled her head up and down, her slick, over straightened her didn't even wave.

"Could our newest student stand up here please?"

'_awk! May the gypsy queen give meh strength!"_

Fae rose with grace and dignity though people looked at her with either fearful and wary glances like she was going to rip their throat out—which she most likely will—or with a glance that said clearly, I am better than you, you are trash. She strutted to the front of the classroom and stood in front of the board.

"Lovely to meet you! We're going to play a little game ok?" he looked towards her pointedly but she gave him no answer, not even a shift of the head. "I do it with all my new students" the class began to snicker… "The class and myself are going to ask you questions and you answer them, it helps everyone feel like they know each other better."

She made no movement, Fae just stood there with her head high and her raven black and dark blue bangs covered her face.

"Ok! Right I'll start this ball rolling." He looked like he was in deep thought, Fae thought he was off his bloody rocker or had danced with the fey way to long… or eaten one of the mushrooms used in their circles. "I've got it! What's you name, your …full name?"

'_he had to think so hard to think of "whats your name?"! definitely dancing with fey!'_ "My full name is Faelan Nakisha O'Reilly." She replied.

"What a strange yet beautiful name!"

A hand rose from near the front seats, it was a smallish looking boy, his soft blond hair and softer features made him look much younger than he was, the class around him snickered at him, Fae didn't like that at all. She nodded her head towards him in a gesture that said to ask away, she offered him a soft smile which he returned.

"Your name is very beautiful, but very unique. Do you know what it means?" he asked in a gentle voice, his voice was beautiful but Fae heard the constant sadness in it.

The class around him snickered even more and there was some comments made to him which Fae **really** did not like at all.

"Excellent question Jason!" the teacher said.

Fae smiled in his direction, "Thank you, Faelan is Irish and it means 'little wolf', Nakisha is the goddess of light, I was named after my mother with that one."

"So where are you from exactly?" the Jessica girl asked, Fae's glance turned cold and icy as she looked at her.

"I am from Ireland." Was her icy reply to Jessica.

"Really whereabouts'?" came an unnamed voiced question.

"Near Dublin but in a more… discrete area."

The class looked curious and a little suspicious at her but didn't raise their hands, she used this brief space of time to survey the class, people where giving her glares others would not look at her, but the one person she thought she might actually like, or even get along with was sitting at a desk by himself and looking down at his hands dejectedly, Fae hissed under her breath.

"Will that be all Sir?" Her Irish drawl sounding waking the class and its mentor up from their staring.

"Y-yes, that will be all, go sit down beside Erik there." He said, Erik smiled and looked round to his followers who where staring, possibly drooling, at Fae.

"No." The whole class looked at her in shock, the teachers eyes bulged out of his balding tan head. "I'll go sit over beside Jason there."

Fae strutted back to the back seat where her bag was lying, picked it up and walked over to where Jason sat with his mouth open and a dumbfounded expression on his face and plopped herself down beside him.

"Its impolite to stare." She laughed.

Jason laughed back with her, "Thanks."

"For what?" Fae looked back to him.

For… For not being a bitch." He laughed but there was seriousness to it.

"Meh… no problem, but don't get used to it, im not normally this soft."

"Dear lord, this is you soft?!"

She nudged him gently with her elbow, "hey!" Fae laughed with him, she felt normal for once, she felt like a normal, non-fanged girl having… 'fun.' And she loved it, she wanted it more often.

"Dude, this must sound really weird but would you like to hang out some time?"

Jason's mouth kind of swung open and bounced a bit before he reeled it back in, "W-why?"

"Because, dude your like the only guy here who hasn't judged me in anyway."

"I-I don't know."

"Aw come on man! Don't be such a bore!" Fae swung her legs up so that they were lying on her desk, her ankles crossed; Fae looked extremely relaxed.

Jason looked at Fae oddly, what with her hands behind her head and her legs up on her desk she stuck out but to Jason it wasn't because of her attitude—yes that did make her more noticeable—but her presence made her stick out; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, it made him fear, it oozed danger.

"Umm, yea-yes. Yes I would but it would be better if we go to yours 'cause my pa-parents don't really like visitors."

Fae looked at him oddly, sure she couldn't smell it when people lied like her dad and uncle could but she could tell by the fact the pulse in their necks doubled and this poor boys neck was 'gonna' pop. Fae let it drop momentarily though, only momentarily, this boy was hiding something and due to her catlike curiosity and her really weird protectiveness she was feeling for him she was going to find out even if it cost Fae her last euro…. Or dollar?

"Sure! Meet me toni- ah shite! I have to go somewhere tonight… hey! Right give me your mobile number and I'll call you a.s.a.p as soon as my oh-so-busy dairy is free." Fae smiled a closed lip smile at him but she wanted to grin so badly it was nearly killing her, her claws gauged into the underside of her desk in order to try and keep that grin from escaping. Sometimes she disliked having fangs but when she thought it over she really couldn't give a toss, in fact she loved having fangs; they came in handy during a tough fight and it was her, always had them… always will.

"O-ok."

"Sweet!" She lay her head back into her hands and closed her eyes, her feet still stretched out on top of her desk. She started to hum a tune, Jason had heard it before, it was so beautiful and meaningful, yes she wasn't that good at humming and he would hate to hear her actually sing a note but that song was still there, rolling around in both their heads but one of them actually knew what it was.

"Umm… Faelan-"

"Call me Fae!"

"Right, well Fae Mr-"

"Miss O'Reilly!" Mr Strattman bellowed as he cut Jason off.

Fae slid her right eye open, "Yes…"

Mr Strattman turned a very unattractive shade of purple, "I see you have not even started that comprehension I gave you."

"why that's very perceptive of you, ...annnd…" Fae's voice was calm and her face was barren of all emotions, this really did not improve Mr Strattmans shading.

"AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT EVEN STARTED IT!?" he practically screamed at her. This caught Fae's attention, she had major flaw's but she had the most terrible habit of tearing the face off anyone who ordered or screamed at her, that was one of her most dangerous flaws. She brought her legs down slowly, she placed her hands on the tabletop and stood up, and she beckoned him closer with a clawed finger and spoke in a voice that raised the hairs of everyone in that room and possibly the cleaner lady that scurried past.

"You ever, and I mean ever speak to me like that again sir and I will show you why I am the most feared student in all of Ireland, why I have the worst reputation."

She pushed the desk forward, the desk slamming into Mr Strattman having him gasping for air and holding his pelvis. She stood up straight and turned round to Jason were he was sitting with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Heres my new number, it would be best to call me after 9 tonight."

The room broke into whispers and gasps but poor Mr Strattman was still gasping for air, that horrid shade of purple still had not left the pained man.

Fae strutted out; she strutted out with her hips swinging and her raven and blue hair flicking in anger behind her. She left the English room; she left it with a room full of young teenagers looking as if they had seen the milky bar kid with a cleaver and a bar of galaxy.

*

The bell rang shrilly and almost deafening Fae in the process, she slinked out of the tree she was currently resting in and walked towards the cafeteria, her morning and a bit of her afternoon was spent watching over that boy Jason, she would move from tree to tree so that she could watch over him. That boy intrigued her, the way he would flinch when someone came close to him, the way he would walk to his next class with his head low and how gracefully he manoeuvred out of the way of people who where just too arrogant and stuck up to be the tiniest bit courteous and move so he would have room to walk. Jason seemed to be invisible to everyone except when some stupid jock and stuck up bitch got bored and looked for someone to beat on and they looked specifically for Jason; which rubbed Fae sideways and the amount of times she had to gauge her bared claws into a tree so she wouldn't jump down and rip them to shreds was ridiculous.

She followed the huge mass of students to a severely crowded, a-lil-off-food smelling place, when Fae walked past the threshold of this detention centre her nose wrinkled in disgust, she certainly did not want to receive food poisoning so she dandered over to an empty table that was circled in vacant tables and sat. She people-watched until her target entered the room, she stood up and waved her hands around. He didn't even look her way so Fae took more drastic measures; Fae stood on top of her table and failing her hands around like a lunatic.

"Jason!" she bellowed, '_dear gods I sound like a blooming fish wife!'_ she thought.

His head snapped up, as well as every other persons head, every head in the room turned round to stare at her.

"Yo! Jason!"

His head swung round to face her, an amused smile found its way on his face. Fae jumped nimbly down off her perch and sat down again while never breaking eye contact with him.

"Come on dude! I'm feeling lonely all the way over here!"

The both laughed in amusement and sheer happiness. Jason walked over to Fae's table ignoring all the stares he was getting and plonked himself down beside her and they began chatting away like this was very normal. They both felt the stares that the student body was still throwing them, it effected Jason more than Fae; Fae couldn't really care less, she would walk into the canteen in her knickers and she still wouldn't care what people said—she just couldn't give a toss what people thought and said about her, they didn't matter—but Jason's head began to slowly hang lower and lower. Fae hissed a bit under her breath and stood up again.

"Is there anything in particular you fucking twats want? A picture? A signature, heck I'd even throw in a bra there by the looks of some of yeh! So if ya don't mind go back to your own mediocre lives and leave us the fuck alone." She growled out, people around her were too shocked to say anything, mouths fell open and a few people got red faced either from embarrassment or anger, Fae didn't care but a few supervising teachers were definitely pissed at her language.

"Young lady! Mind you mouth! This is not a ship yard!" An old hag shouted at her.

There you see as we have already discovered, that was a bad idea.

"Oh bite me ya old hag! I have been to a ship yard and it smells better than this place! Why don't you go back to pining over the P.E teacher!"

The 'old hag' grew a very unflattering shade of red.

"Excuse me!? How dare you speak to me like that you stupid, unwanted little orphan!" The teachers hand flew up to her mouth, she recognised her mistake immediately. She had let herself get worked up wit that comment about her crush on Mr Wilson the P.E teacher and she hit way below the belt on that one.

Fae's eyes blazed, little sparks of light threw themselves around in her eyes, her claws gauged into the table in an attempt to restrain herself from killing that teacher, not one teacher has ever said that to her; they weren't stupid enough.

Fae's voice was deadly and laced with a violent threat, "Orphan am I? Wow Mrs! You know that was way below the belt. Though I think you should be made aware that my father is still alive unlike my mother; true he's probably on the other side of the world, either in a containment centre or on the run." The teachers eyes grew wide and her heart started to beat erratically, the people around them had their mouths wide open and there eyes darted back and forth between teacher and student like a game of tennis. "Have you read the many files on me that those poor schools back home have sent over? I'd watch your back Mrs, you know what they say; like father like daughter... You never know what runs in the family…" Fae let her words trail off leaving the threat hanging there growing in intensity.

Fae plonked herself back down onto her seat and let her head drop so no-one would see the tears spiking her eyes, Fae refused to let some petty comment a stupid old teacher said get to her but she couldn't help the tears that just kept building up and where currently stinging like a bitch, That old hag really hit home, she hit the nail on the head with that one.

'_The only thing I'm not is an Orphan, and ah can hardly get away with not being one, ah haven't seen mah da in years, when was it last, 9-10 years? Bloody bastard!"_

Jason reached over and rubbed her arm sympathetically and supportively but it didn't help, what Fae really wanted was physical contact, proper contact like a hug. She felt someone grab her right arm gently and lead her out into the cool December air but she still didn't look up, she refused to let anyone see her weak.

'_Don't be such a wimp ya stupid cow!'_ she scolded herself so she sucked in a deep breath and raised her head sharply and was shocked to meet the worried face of Paul Walker.

"You are not unwanted." he spoke it so gently to her it actually felt like he had hugged her but being the tough old cow she was, she refused to get all mushy so she fell into sarcastic mode.

"Oh yea I know, the whole police force in Irelands still looking for me."

Paul looked at her oddly but continued anyway, "Listen Faelan-"

"why does everyone call me that?! Call. Me. Fae!" It was clear she was letting out the emotional distress she was feeling.

"Fae." Paul emphasised her name, "I am sorry about the other day at the beech…"

Paul trailed off, he was waiting for, 'its ok, don't worry about it.' Or maybe even, 'apology accepted.' But nope. Nadda, zilch, he got nothing so he pressed further for the forgiveness he wanted so badly off her; it pained him to think that his imprint hated him.

"Forgive me?" He said as he leant down so he could look into her eyes- well trying to, he couldn't see past those beautiful but annoying bangs of hers. Fae nearly lost herself; dang did that boy have gorgeous eyes! Thee sexiest eyes she's ever seen and Fae had had the pleasure of meeting Remy Lebeau. His question registered in her head after a minute of ogling the poor boy and Fae frowned and pulled away from those gorgeous eyes.

"I don't know how." She whispered.

"What?"

Fae turned round violently and faced him, her tone was hard and venomous, "I don't know how!" She whipped round and walked off into the woods leaving Paul startled and confused, well to say the word confused would be an understatement and Paul Walker could of sworn he saw sparks of light flick around and weave in her hair like the flowers in the fairies hair in one of the books that Claire makes Quil read to her.

*****

Fae had sulked around in the woods ranting to herself in her most colourful language yet, using phrases like; 'Ya stupid fucking Cow!', 'Aw for fucks sake girl! I don't know how?' she said as she mocked herself while knocking a poor defenceless sapling out of its nurturing mother earth. 'Your as intelligent as that bloody bastard who left ya.', 'God! I'm so stupid! Really! Can I get any thicker?' but those examples where the mildest of many phrases that should never be heard by young ears, she also howled and hissed furiously after breaking a few trees and possibly a couple of knuckles.

Right now Fae was still sulking but this time she was sulking up her driveway while mumbling to herself harshly, she was so furious with herself she didn't even notice the dead crow that was lying on her door step, it was a large feathered mess and its pointed beak was parted slightly; it looked as if it had been taken off guard, blood was spattered over her white stoned step. That was tell-tail sign number one of an old friend's arrival.

* * *

**So i know i'm bing pure evil here buuuut............. I have chapter 4 already written and if ya'll send a few reviews my way it'll be up in a flash. *cheeky grins***

**So Review and tell this little witch what ya'll think.**


	4. Ketchup, Rainbows and open eye's

**_AN_ **_Well here's the story my darlings! This is going up due to the fact the lovely ClumsyBrunette sent me a review and i am a lady of my word... am i not? *cheeky grin.*_

_Well here's the chapter for you's._

_P.S what did you guy's think of the little prose i wrote for you's? - 'I Have A Bad Past.' what do you's think? It was meant to be blunt yet more in the style of Fae... hmmm.... well do please tell me!_

**'Falling inside the black'**

**I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks,**

**falling through the decks, can i ever go back?**

**CAN YOU HEAR ME!?**

She kicked her door open rather forcefully instead of fishing around in her pocket for her keys and simply unlocking it, the poor door crashed open and left yet another dent in the battered wall behind its forceful swing and it also had her lock utterly banjaxed so if any nutters were roaming around in the woods right now she might as well have a huge neon sign flashing, pointing her out with a knife and fork with a bottle ketchup placed out, ready for them just encase she needed a bit of flavouring.

She just stood outside in her door frame looking as if she might pop and stain her walls in that annoying red liquid that she found was impossible to fully get out of her clothes; be it hers or not. If Fae had of been taking in her surroundings properly she would of noticed the claw marks on her wooden floor, tell-tail sign number two and if she had of been sobered up by now she most definitely would of smelt the familiar smell of her Irish home- tell-tail sign number three.

An odd sound woke her from her violent rampage, _"Maow!"_

Fae turned to stone, her body froze and her heart started to miss a few crucial beats, _"Maooow!"_ it sounded again, Fae started to buzz and her eyes sparked uncontrollably as the room around her was lit up by the immense light she was emitting. There was the sound of heavy padding running on her wooden floor, it was on all fours. It jumped on her. It jumped on her with such force Fae was knocked to the ground and her intruder… licked her face over and over again.

"Leshan!" Fae screamed so loud and high a few birds were scared out of their nests

The overly large black panther slobbered all over her now wet face as Fae giggled like a truly mad woman who had just found the last milky button under her couch pillow.

"_Maow! Maow! Maow!"_ Leshan cried over and over again in joy.

Fae was still giggling like that crazy milky button lady but she righted herself and steadied herself on her haunches.

"What are you doing here pretty boy?" she cooed.

The huge black panther circled her while rubbing himself up against her sides and chest; his back reached up to her mid thigh—more up near her bum— when she was standing, as you can tell he was a big boy. His joyful cries kept sounding through the house as he circled her affectionately.

"Did they treat you right boy?"

Leshan stopped in front of her, sat down with his tail curling in and out and sneezed in her face.

"I know, I know! But I couldn't stick a big boy like you in my back pack now could I? Can you imagine me trying to get you out of Ireland boy? I didn't want you being taken off me and being put into some horrid zoo."

Leshan just kept looking her in the eyes; it was like the two where having a very intelligent conversation.

"I'm sorry boy." Fae said, though she barely got the boy bit out before Leshan jumped on her again, knocking her to the floor and licking her face over and over again. Fae stroked his head affectionately as he purred like a Harley Davison lying on top of her. "I missed you so much." She said while planting a friendly kiss on top of his jet black furred head.

Fae pushed him off gently and stood up and looked down towards her most trusted friend in the whole universe, he looked at her and rolled over so he was on his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth in an odd type of grin that really looked weird on his lethal looking face but Fae knew him better; he was a gentle soul, yes if you pissed Leshan off you probably won't live through it but still… She sighed happily and scratched his tummy before standing back up again and walking over to the kitchen.

"What does my boy wanna eat?" she cooed to him.

Leshan rolled over onto his feet and he trotted over and jumped up so his large black paws were up on her counter as he surveyed his choices, he rubbed his head into her upper arm and pointed with his eyes towards the raw stake that was lying there, he licked his lips pointedly as if trying to hint it even more.

"What ever ya want boy." She said as she scratched his head and reached out towards the packaged stake, she clawed her index finger and sliced in down the packaging, it fell away and she threw the stake up into the air behind her. Leshan pushed off the counter and flew into the air, catching his prey expertly and he sat down in the middle of her empty living room and chomped down on the raw stake.

Leshan had hardly finished his snack when his ears perked up, he stopped dead. Leshan stalked over to the door and waited by it patiently like an expert hunter stalking their prey. The door that was once closed over now creaked open, giving Leshan a very clear view of the intruder. Leshan struck his prey.

"Ahh!"

Fae swivelled round in record time and locked eyes with the unfamiliar tone's source and was nearly running to her bathroom as soon as she caught eyes with the source. Paul Walker was pinned on the ground by Leshan, her black panther, with his face and eyes scrunched up and turned to the side. Fae really couldn't help it, it just kind of happened, she had no control whatsoever.

"AHHAHAHAHA!" The sound just erupted out of her, she was nearly wetting herself with the image before her, her legs were now crossed and she was doubled over as if trying to gain control of her bladder. Both Paul and Leshan looked at her oddly; they both cocked their heads in an animalistic way which has her in more fits of uncontrollable cackles.

"Lee-" she tried to call Leshan over to her but it was caught off by giggles. "S-shan!"

Leshan looked at her pointedly then down to his capture and '_maowed'_ as if saying, 'your crazy! I stopped some lunatic coming into our house and you want me to get of him?' She sobered up a bit and stood up straight and called Leshan again, this time he obeyed and trotted over to her said and sat beside her looking like a royal statue but Leshan kept glaring daggers at Paul, his eyes clearly said, 'I am going to rip you to shreds when her back is turned.'

Paul jumped up, rather stealthily to Fae's surprise, and looked at Fae then down to Leshan, then up to Fae again then down again to Leshan and continued this never-ending cycle.

"W-what!?"

Fae was absentmindedly scratching Leshan's head, "Oh sorry I guess you's haven't been introduced."

"You think?" said Paul sarcastically, Leshan growled at him; it sounded like a Harley Davison engine; Paul took an involuntary step back.

"Ssh boy, you get used to him." She said in the softest tone Paul had ever heard her use; there was no venom, no sarcasm, no cold emotion, no hatred just a soft tone.

"_Maow!"_

"I promise, just give them a chance, they grow on you." She said with a pat on the head.

Leshan looked at Paul then stuck his nose in the air, snubbing him off as if the thought of Leshan liking Paul was just never going to happen. "Snob." Fae whispered to him while laughing softly, Leshan sniffed then rubbed his head against her then turned back to Paul and resumed his position as dagger glarer.

"Paul this is Leshan, Leshan this is Paul."

Paul looked at her incredibly, his eyes wide as the queens saucers and his eyebrows way up in his dark chocolate hair.

"Uh… Hello Layshan?"

Leshan growled at him, "No! Paul its Lee-shan no Layshan."

"um… o-ok then. Hello Leshan." Paul looked like he was going to have a system meltdown; he was obviously not handling this very well. Leshan sneezed in his direction then trotted off and lay beside the fireplace that was currently unlit but still watching poor Paul like a hawk watching a field mouse.

"Riiight… um… ok."

Fae looked at him with one eyebrow raised clearly saying, 'are you feeling ok? Are you on meds?' but the words coming out of her mouth were completely different, "Paul why are you here?" there goes the soft tone and her comes the sarcastic, if slightly scary tone.

"U-h w-well." Paul took a deep breath and restarted, maybe he was afraid of the hugely overgrown black panther that was glaring at him, "I brought your bike since you ditched school and I'm here to escort you to Emily's." he ended his explanation with a sweeping bow and an outstretched hand.

"Well well well!? I never would of guessed!!" Fae smirked evilly, though it wasn't as evil as she would have hoped due to the fact it was tight lipped as to not show her fangs.

"What?"

"Paul Walker's an Escort!"

"Yes! that's what I-" he looked at her evil smirk again and it registered with him what she was meaning, "Hey! No-no! I'm not!"

"But my dear Paul, you just admitted it to me! Leshan as my witness."

Paul kind of zoned out, she said 'my dear Paul'! she said he was hers! His legs went to jelly and his face went into a weird soppy smile but he soon zoned in when he noticed both Fae looking at him oddly and Leshan looking at him as if he was mentally ripping him to shreds.

"Hah! That doesn't count! The thi-cat hates me!"

Fae merely shrugged and grabbed her leather jacket , that jacket had been with her through thick and thin, it was jet black with a green shamrock on the back saying, 'Irish Mafia, this chicks packing' on the back in green as well; she got some stares when she wore it. She walked over to Paul and beckoned for him to lead the way, he walked forward and she went to follow when she was grabbed from the behind with razor sharp jaws.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Paul swung round, "Baby!? Baby? You call that thing a baby?!" he said exasperated and utterly shocked and confused out of his mind.

Fae simply gave him the finger and turned round to Leshan again, "What's wrong darling?"

"_Maow-of!"_

Fae stood up and turned round to Paul, "Can he come too?"

Pauls mouth must have dropped to china and an eye must have popped out, "he's friendly! And he won't eat nothing but the food!" Fae added to Leshan's defence.

Even if Paul wanted to, he couldn't say no to her; '_bloody imprinting!'_ "Fine! I'll ask! That's all I can do!" he said as he was punching in the number of Sam's mobile.

Fae nodded her head stiffly and went back to stroking Leshan's head and whispering to him.

"Sam?"

"yes?" was head on the other line.

"Can Fae bring a friend over?"

"yea sure! The more the merrier!"

Pauls face fell another few feet, he was counting on Sam saying no and going into a whole big rant about secrecy and keeping the pack a secret but nope, the old dogs gone and lost it.

"Fine but don't say I didn't ask you!"

"What? Why? What do-"

Paul closed his phone and cut Sam off, he turned round to Fae who was grinning a tight-lipped grin like the Grinch as if she already knew the answer. _'weeeird'_ he mused to himself mentally.

"Are we going then? Or does he need a leash?"

Fae grinned tight-lipped again but Leshan growled at Paul. Paul walked forward leading the way with Fae on his heels dandering with her beautiful black panther Leshan trotting along beside her as they walked towards Emily's house.

*

They arrived at Emily's front door about five minutes later, poor Paul looked extremely worried while Fae's fingers were trailing over Leshan's head, the two looked quite serene together. Paul pushed the front door open and walked in, he went to let Fae walk in first but then he thought of the fact she had brought a huge black panther with her so he decided to go in first in an attempt to convince the pack they were not under attack from some crazy jungle cat. Paul was met with the greeting faces of his fellow brothers and slightly cranky sister but when Fae walked in the room sort of lit up, she seemed to glow and there was a distinct glow coming from behind those infamous bangs of hers, everyone watched her in awe of the light that seemed to seep out of her skin but then the black panther trotted in behind her.

Screams were heard and imprints were shoved behind their werewolves.

"Fae quick move!"

Fae stopped still, Leshan trotted until he was beneath her hand, he sat down and Fae scratched his head.

"Why?" Fae's head lolled over to one side, her bangs shifting a bit out of her left eye; more light was thrown into the room, specks of rainbows were tossed around onto the walls and onto people's clothes. She had a serene expression on her face still and Leshan closed his eyes in pleasure but the alpha walked in and his eyes shot open again.

"PAUL!" bellowed Sam, Leshan's hackled rose, he growled like a Harley and stood in front of Fae protectively, Leshan bared his teeth at Sam and snarled a warning.

"Ssh Baby, You know I can handle myself." Fae said soothingly to her pet while patting his head, Leshan sneezed into the air and growled one last time at Sam and sat in front of Fae glaring at anyone who so much as shuffled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing allowing that thing in here?!" he yelled again, Paul went to shout back but Fae beat him to the punch, she flashed over to his face.

"That thing?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She growled while pointing a sharpening and lengthening claw at him, Sam's eyes went wide as he caught sight of the silver nail and his fists balled up, "Leshan is not a _thing_! You ever, and I mean ever cause harm to him _Sam_ and I will rip you to shreds and feed you to the fucking wolves! You got that?!"

Sam's face darkened and his fists were almost white, he stared her in the place where her eyes should be, waiting for her to back down but she never, she held strong and defiant, this was new to Sam. No-one, even the elders, held his gaze for this long and incredibly he was feeling the need to turn his gaze away, to submit to her, this made him even angrier. His hand shot out and he grabbed her by the chin, holding her face in front of him though finding it a huge strain on his muscles due to her weight; she must have weighted a ton! That skinny wee drip weighed more than him!

Sam felt his skin burn with the contact but he held on anyway, all around him people gasped and some growled while other's writhed to be free of others. Fae snarled and writhed with such force it shook Sam, light was thrown into the room and screams were heard as stray beams hit a pack member; causing burn's and gashes. She opened her mouth and bared her teeth at Sam, her lips curling back like a wolf's and her fangs and pearl white teeth glistened in front of Sam. Sam froze. His whole body went numb and his mind went ninety miles a minute, she had Fangs, long- sharp... _pointy_ fangs in her mouth, Pauls imprint has fangs... oh shite!

Fae's claws started to elongate and her fangs began to throb and grow, her training kicked in. She threw her right arm straight out and caught Sam's mouth and nose, her adamantium fist crumbling the bones; she thrust her knee upwards and struck dead on, on her target, she then hauled both legs up, planted her feet against his chest and pushed with such force Sam went flying backwards. Fae jumped and swivelled mid air and landed on her hands and feet, her back arched and she snarled. The hairs on the back of everyone's necks stood up and tall, Kim and Seth shuddered while others clenched their fists to not shudder themselves. Leshan was snarling and lashing out to try and get to Fae but Leah held him strong and her vice-like grip never wavered as she whispered soothing words to the distressed feline, his distressed calls brought sound to the eerie silence that was smothering them. Leshan never struck Leah once but he still tried to get to Fae's side. Fae never dropped out of her stance as she slinked over to Sam.

"Don't ever touch me again _Wolf boy,_-"everyone in the room gasped, "You touch me again _Alpha_-"more gasped were heard around the room and peoples eyes' circumferences were doubling by the second, "and you will end up six feet under. You are **not** the boss of me, you are **not** myalpha!" She ended with a snarl and her fangs bore at him resembling a wolf.

"Take her to the Cullen's" was all he said as he looked away from her gaze, people in the room were too froze to move apart from Leah who took Leshan by his emerald collar and led him over to Fae. Leshan whined and licked her hand, a shock ran through Fae's body and she shot up out of her crouch, she turned round and looked at Leah.

"Come on, we have to go to visit some... friends, I'll come with you."

Fae nodded and walked behind Leah with Leshan walking beside her with his head hanging low, Fae stopped when she was in front of Embry, she had a hard expression on her face; it was like a condemned man walking to the gallows with a noose waiting for him. When she turned he flinched away as if she was some sort of leper. Leshan's head found her hand and he rubbed his head against it comfortingly, Fae shook him off; she didn't need his comfort, and looked towards Embry, she stared him hard in the eye's, his gaze faltering and his eyes dropping. She shook her head so her bangs were out of her face and cleared her throat, his head shot up and his eye's found her's, she looked him in the eye, him staring right back into those luminous eye's, the glare that she was emitting from them hurt his eyes but Embry was too scared. He was too scared to look away.

"Does this mean I can smile?" she said to him with sparkling diamonds forming in her eyes as he flinched away her.


	5. Sliced, Diced and Speared

_**AN** Hey all! I am so sorry i havent updated in so long its jut that with exams and everything my head has been fried and i keep coughing up physics equations and german. I hope you like this chapter! I wasn't exactly sure how what i was going to do but it just came out when i was writng... it was like word vomit XD I really really hope ya'll like it and i thank you's emmensely for reviewing, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!!_

_Anywho!!! Herees the chappie!!_

**ACDC - Back In Black**

**Forget the hearst 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild**  
**Cause i'm back, ****yes i'm back!**

"Can you run?" said Leah, mildly surprising Fae; the girl hadn't said anything to the stiff and severely pissed Fae since they had entered the forests threshold though it was not in fear it was simply due to the fact Leah hadn't a clue what to say to her. Though every time Leah did go to say anything Fae would drag her elongated claws against some poor tree or a beam of light would spark around them and singe anything that was in its line of fire so that had shut the female wolf up completely but she just had to release the tension that had the forest silent and, figuratively speaking of course, peeing its… roots.

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly, you think your shinny toys were gonna keep me quiet? Hardly!"

Fae smiled fully and turned round to Leah, Leah did not gasp or leap back like some sissy but her eyes widened.

"You know what Leah… you're all right."

Leah hadn't taken her eyes off Fae's long fangs, "Yea, yea you're not so bad yourself. Now let me see those fangs of your's girl!" Leah stepped closer to the mildly surprised Fae and peered inside her mouth. "Fae how the hell am I meant to see them if your mouth is barely open?!"

Fae smiled widely and opened her mouth widely while curling her upper lip back to give Leah a full view of her fangs. They were two long and dagger-like oversized canines, they were about an inch or an inch and a half long, and they were pearl white. Personally Fae found the bright white colour of her teeth to be a pain in the arse; I mean if you walk around your town and try to look at people's teeth—sure you might be assaulted in an act of self defence or called many names along the line of freak or pervert—are their teeth pearl white? No! Leah was acting dentist with her head near stuck down Fae's throat, _"I hope she doesn't meet the chilli I had earlier..." _She though idly as Leah went to touch her fang's.

"Leah I really wouldn't do that, number one; they're as sharp as scalpels and number two; chick you really don't know where these have been!"

Leah seemed to contemplate it shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Don't care. Open wide Fang's!"

"Fang's? Is that gonna be my new pet name?"

"Yes now hush up and open your mouth."

"Fine! But if I burp in your face and you keel over I'm leaving you here!"

Leah looked at her questionably but Fae didn't laugh or smile, she was being serious… Fae opened her mouth and Leah pulled her face back a bit—just as a precaution— but she raised her index finger and touched the tip of Fae's right fang.

"Ow! Son of a-"

"Evil leprechaun!" Leah looked at Fae questionably at her choice of words."It's impolite to cuss!"

Leah looked at Fae with wide eyes, "You swear worse than a drunken sailor!"

"Yes but you are not me and besides, I told you-"

"Hush up you old cow!"

"Excuse me madam! I am no cow! Bitch maybe, thief definitely, freak yes but when I start chomping down on grass and growing three more stomachs you can call me Betsy and slap a free range sticker on my finely toned ass!"

"Yea I know Paul would agree with that, he's been staring at it often enough!"

The two looked at each other, glaring playfully.

"_Maow!"_ Leshan interrupted the two girls mock spat, Fae looked at Leshan with a calming expression on her face; her hand absentmindedly found its way over to his head and scratched it.

"Right so back to my original question! Can you run?"

Fae smirked evilly, it was a full smirk and Leah had to physically restrain herself as to not shudder at the image before her or step back for that matter; Fae looked quite malevolent. "Yes, yes I can."

"Right well let's have a little race."

"Where too." Fae said as she slid down into a cat-like crouch, her silver claws glinting in the sun.

"Until you break through the tree line in front of a huge white mansion, it's straight ahead."

Fae went to launch herself into the tree's when a thought barrelled into her already jacked up mind, she turned her head and locked eye's with Leshan. "Baby you go and hunt, you're bound to be starving."

"_Maoow!"_ he sounded irately as he launched himself into the nearest tree and slinked away under the cover of the tree-tops.

Fae turned to Leah with a dead calm expression on her face; it chilled Leah to the bone, it was just her eyes; her eyes seemed to pulse with light and that silver streak that ran through her right eye went right through her black pupil, breaking the middle of it up with a thick silver streak. Whatever Fae was hiding, if you could look long enough into her eyes you would find it but whatever it was Leah decided she didn't want to know. "I'll give you a head start."

Leah looked at her shocked. "You're kidding right! Fae you have no idea who you're racing against."

Fae looked at Leah, she looked her right in the eyes, and Leah looked in her eyes for only a second before she turned her head away. "You have no idea what your racing Leah."

Leah looked at her oddly but then she was looking at a dirty tree that had claw marks over it, Leah looked around for Fae, and there she was, sitting or rather hanging in a tree about fifty yards away. Leah just stood and watch Fae catapult through the tree's, she would swing and propel herself forward and catch onto the closest branch and then do it all over again; catapulting, twisting, turning all in mid air but yet she seemed almost robotic in her actions. They were not fluid at all- she had no joy or emotion in her actions-, as Leah watched the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on edge, she got the most horrible feeling there was a lot more to Fae that what she let's people see and the way she was moving it seemed it had been drilled into her, there was no room for mistakes as if she had been trained…

Leah shook herself, _"Fang's has me going soft! Stupid cow! Trained! Hah!" _Leah pounded after Fae, Leah's treads were heavy and forceful, yes she was fast but Fae's were silent and like a whisper on the tips of the earth. Leah stopped beside Fae and watched her carefully.

Fae's nose was stuck up in the air and she was sniffing, her nose scrunched up in disgust and then her whole body tensed, Fae turned round to Leah with a dead expression on her face but when Leah tried to look in her eyes she saw an almost inner battle going on; sparks of light zapped across them and they seemed to pulse with light.

"I'm not going in there." Her voice was calm and ... dead.

"Fae, you have to. Sam said-"

"I am not in his pack Leah he has no control over me! No-one does or ever will ok?! I. AM. NOT. GOING. INTO. THAT. FUCKING. HOUSE!" Fae put emphasise into each word, Leah's face went into a rage of emotions; anger, confusion, hurt, more anger, more confusion and then ... nothing.

"There's that Language problem we have discussed Fae."

"What happened to Fang's?" Leah's expression softened.

"Right I will go in... there" Leah's nose wrinkled up as well, "You wait here ok?" Leah said as she started to walk towards the Cullen's large white mansion but she stopped after a few strides, "I mean it Fae. Don't go running off!"

"Leah in all my life I have never been able to run away."

Leah still looked hesitant to leave but she did so anyway, she turned on her heel slowly and left Fae behind; Fae was standing half in the clearing and half in the deep forest, her raven bangs were now covering her luminous eyes and she was motionless, she was frozen.

Leah reached the Cullen's and her nose crinkled in disgust and she had to hold back the growl that was tickling her throat, she kept thinking about Fae, Leah kept expecting to find her crumpled on the floor crying or just breaking down but she hasn't yet shed a tear in front of her; well none that she saw Leah found a new found respect for Fae, Leah knew something was different with her, that something was eating away at her but Fae never showed it but they knew something was wrong. Paul just couldn't hold the pain he was feeling when he was outside her window when she was having those nightmares; Paul cried seeing her that way. He actually cried!

Leah went to drag her hand up and rap their door when it swung open and Alice was standing bouncing in front of her, her nose wrinkled up in disgust, she decided to be blunt instead of a suck up like Jake was to them.

"I was sent here by Sam."

Alice's face kind of fell a bit but her tone was still perky, "Oh? Why?"

Now that Leah thought about it she had no clue, what did Sam want them to do? She wasn't a vampire; she had fang's and they didn't, she had five inch metal claw's, her eyes glowed and their's didn't... what in the name of the seven saint's did Sam want them to do with her?! Wrap her up and stick a pretty pink bow on her and ship her off to the Volturi with a 'push me' sticker stuck on her?!

"I-I don't know" Leah felt extremely uncomfortable with leaving herself open like this. '_Really! Don't like Sam!"_

"I'm not too fond of him either Leah but there's no need for such harse language!"

"Fuck off! Stay outta my head leech!" Leah snarled at Edward ready for a fight but Alice interrupted their glaring match.

"Why exactly did Sam send you here?"

Leah thought for a while before she entered, "Because we got ourselves a live one and she didn't submit to him so he freaked." All her hate for Sam was sounding and she said his name with disgust laced to every letter.

The two vampire's looked beyond shocked, "She didn't submit? He had no control over her?"

Leah laughed mentally; they thought she was a werewolf! But to be fair she was more animalistic than them... "No none what so-ever" Leah said with a smile on her lips, "But I warn you when you meet her don't stare! Ok? Can you get that through your heads?!"

Alice looked sympathetic while Edward looked quite miffed but he kept his comments to himself but Alice didn't.

"Poor girl? Scarring?"

Leah hadn't expected Alice to say that and to be honest Leah didn't know whether she had scar's on her but a nagging feeling told Leah she did, that she had so much more than she let on, "I don't know."

Alice and Edward looked even more confused but Leah was growing impatient standing outside like the outsider she knew she was, "Hurry up! Just follow and remember what I said!" she barked, "Cause I really do not wanna she you's without your head's" she mumbled, to be honest Leah felt she hadn't seen the worst of Fae, I mean sure, what she did to Sam was pretty damn major but it didn't seem to her like that was her raging, like that was her boiling over in anger but it just seemed like a kid flicking an ant off their ice cream.

They walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached the spot where Leah had left Fae only to find nothing other than little circles of burnt grass, it was like it was raining acid but it was only in one spot... odd

"Damn it! I told her to wait here! Silly cow!" she growled. The two vampires looked more confused than a dog trying to walk through a glass door.

"I thought we had a deal Leah, you were gonna wait to I start growing a few more stomachs." Said a voice from the tree tops.

The three ground dwellers looked up and saw Fae; she was crouched on a tree branch. Her long raven hair was whipping around her and her eyes were emitting an aluminous cerulean light, the glow was radiating out of her eyes and glowing on the top of her cheeks.

"Well, well, well Leah, who do we have here?"

"Fae get your ass down her now! Stop trying to be the godfather or some other psychopath!"

"Geese girl! Ya take the fun outta everythang!" Fae leapt up into the air and somersaulted forward; she landed gracefully in a crouch and stood up.

"So you're the reason why we've been called out."

Fae snarled, Edward and Alice both stepped back, the hairs on the necks rose tall and alert, "If ya donn'a want to be here then leave! Ah aint forcing you so ya can fuck off!"

Alice's face turned blank and her eyes lost all focus while Edward looked as if he was going to smack Fae and show who her who's boss, and quite amusingly he did that.

"Edward do-" Alice shouted trying to stop him.

Edward leapt at Fae with his hands outstretched and clawed but Fae stood her ground and made a swirl of hand movements and a flick of her wrist and the light around her formed a searing white barrier while the flick cause several blades of light to slice right through Edward. There was a flash of sparkles. He had barely gotten a foot forward, and he was missing a foot or so of height due to the five blades of light had sliced through his torso; he'll be alright just stick them back in place and they'll heal—like a vampire puzzle. Edward, at this moment, was lying on the floor writhing in pain although it is plausible that it's due to the fact his legs are now no longer attached to his torso…

Alice looked in complete shock, her eyes zapped back and forward between Fae and her screaming brother, while Leah just stood with her eyes bulging and her brain was working on over drive but she turned around to Fae and in the most dumbstruck voice she'd ever heard she said, "Fae, one day will you tell me everything?"

Fae looked at her startled and for a second Leah thought she saw pain slash through her inhuman eyes but in that split second it was gone, no longer visible. "Maybe Leah, ya know if ah had to tell anyone ah would tell ya but no… not at the moment."

Edward was still twitching in pain; Fae leant down to him and grabbed his face roughly in her hands and dragged his face towards her face— her luminous glow from her eyes causing pain to the vampire.—

"Edward if you ever dare try and touch me again I will rip you apart and scatter the pieces. I'm giving you a piece of advice here… you stay out of my face and I will not cause you anymore pain… well… within reason." Her voice was calm and deadly; it was like that scary calm that seemed to be like a ticking bomb or a viscous dog waiting till your back was turned before it tried to maul you. She stood up and climbed up into her tree again, perched with her feet on the branch and her hands grasping a hold of the branch in between her legs, once again her hair whipped furiously in the playful wind that was swirling around them.

Alice woke up out of her shock and realigned Edward into his proper position and with all pieces in the right place so that his vampire body could heal but Alice was not really there at the moment; her face was dazed and confused and her eye kept twitching.

"You weren't meant to do that… you were going to jump on him head on and start a fight… but after I saw you do it… you didn't do it that way… why?"

She never got her answer; there was a running sound and a trampling sound. Fae leapt down and stood beside Leah in a fighting stance. Five creatures ran into the small clearing, they stood in shock as they looked at Edward's self-cause mutilated body but a blond haired angel looked mad, no he looked beyond that… he looked infuriated

"Who did this to my son!?" He yelled; anger did not suit this man.

Fae walked forward and glared at him with a growl, the six creatures took a step back and took defensive stances. "He tried to attack me, the stupid prat should have learned by now that you do not attack someone who out-class' you!"

"You-you did this?" he asked somewhat shakily

"Yea! What just 'cause Ima' girl means I can't do some damage?!" She snarled out, her temper really was getting the better of her today and the Cullen's situation really was not getting any better.

"That is not what I meant," Carlisle seemed tired and exasperated, his voice was like a sigh, "I have been around far too long to under-estimate somebody and obviously Edward was not thinking right as he severely under-estimated you."

Fae was about to growl something else out but Leah stood in front of her and raised her hand out towards Fae in an act to cut her off, Fae snapped her teeth at Leah's outstretched hand.

"Carlisle Sam sent me here under orders, I was ordered to bring Fae here with me. Sam got the crap beat out of him so now he's running scared; he clearly thinks Fae is one of you's." Leah's voice was calm and precise, she sounded like a leader at this moment in time.

"Why on earth would Sam think that?"

Leah smirked as did Fae, "Open wide Fang's." said Leah.

"Fang's?" said a very confused Emmet; poor boy.

Fae opened her mouth wide and curled her upper lip backwards, there was a group gasp as the five vampires caught sight of Fae's fangs, Fae snarled horrifically and arched her back, but what she did next shocked Leah even more and had the poor Cullen coven even more brain fried than they already where. Fae howled. She arched her back and howled up towards the black sky with such emotion her spectators edged towards her as if wanting to comfort a wounded animal but were also weary of trying to comfort this wild animal.

"What are you?" whispered Alice; her tone was full of pity, pity that was unwanted.

"I'm not one of you's!!" Fae turned on her heel and went to leap into her tree again when the soft sound of running crept into her sharp ears. It was two people, they were both running but they where coming from opposite directions, the sky blackened even more. The two creatures emerged a second later, Fae snarled in warning, although they were of opposites, as one was copper and the other alabaster, one was warm and one was cold, one was alive but the other was not.

"Edward!" Shrieked a panic-stricken Bella as she watched Edward writhe in agony as his slices started to reattach themselves to his dead form, while Bella ran to her lovers side Paul ran to Fae's side and wrapped his warm arms around her petit frame in an act to comfort her, why Paul felt the need to comfort his imprint is beyond the power's that be but comfort her he did. "You called?" he whispered huskily into her ear, Fae leant into his warm chiselled chest, wanting to be permantly soldered to him, "mhmmm." She moaned in contempt; a feeling that has been absent for so long in her life.

"What did you do!" Shrieked Bella; her vision turned red.

Fae snarled and slinked out of Paul's hold after mentally slapping herself repeatedly for leaning into Paul like that and letting him hold her without due cause, and her back arched as she snarled towards Bella, "For your own safety, leave!"

"Leave! Leave! Who do you think you are!?"

This time it was it was Carlisle who stepped into the girl's 'tiff'. "Bella, I think it best if you leave this with us."

"No!" Bella snarled at Fae, Bella went to attack but she stretched her shield out first; it was obvious Bella was not in a fair mind set today.

"Bella don't!"

"No!" She snarled one more time before she leapt towards a smirking Fae with her hands our stretched and clawed; just like Edward.

Bella snarled and hissed in fury but Fae stood defiant and calm as Bella was gaining, she was almost smirking but in the last possible moment left she barred her fangs at Bella and propelled herself up into the black sky. Bella stood confused, she swivelled on her heel in search for her prey and still did not find Fae but then a sound was heard, it chilled them all to the bone, it was like sharpening metal and it was coming closer to them. Fae came into view, she landed just behind Bella and her impact made a sound that could rival thunders roar and a fork of lightning struck the ground beside them, splitting up the atmosphere, Fae's eye's glowed and her metallic nails were long and sharp and in a moment they were up around Bella neck.

"I told you to leave."

Bella started to choke, of course she didn't need the air it was just a reflex after all it hadn't been that long that she was turned.

"You didn't listen." Fae whispered in her ear, "And you tried to hurt me." Fae said while sliding an adamantium claw up and down Bella's swan like neck.

Bella's hands were grasping for anything to yank but she found nothing but unwavering metallic claws.

"You should have listened to me Bella." She whispered into her ear, and with the last letter Fae's grip on Bella's neck tightened and Fae thrust her hand out towards the empty clearing, sending Bella flying through the air, with her hand still held out she clenched the air and light around her and pulled back while twisting counter-clockwise and threw her make-shift light spear at the still airborne Bella. It stuck Bella. It pinned her to the tree behind her and it held her there as Fae smirked at her own work.

"That deary's, is how the Banshee Gypsies' do it." She said with a huge grin on her face, obviously she was very happy with her handy work. She dusted her hands and turned away from the bamboozled expressions of the Cullen family and she turned towards the awed expressions of Paul and Leah although Paul had a few more… intimate expressions on his face. She kept on walking up to Paul and grabbed his hand, this is were she nearly lost her calm; Their hands fit perfectly together, they seemed to mould into one another and it sent tingles up her spine. She mentally shook herself and pulled Paul along with her, Fae seemed to edge closer and closer to his warm and most inviting side, they held each others hand and walked away from the eyebrow raising scene behind them; neither one of them really said anything they just held each other in an act to gain closeness, Paul did it in an act to get Fae use to the idea of having him around all the time and simply because he was ecstatic to hold this woman's hand and Fae just wanted someone to be close to her for once. They each wore smiles on their faces and as they walked through the forest the light around them seemed to sparkle and glow, the stray beams of sunlight that made it through the now clearing black sky and treetops scattered as they came close to the two, they exploded into little fireworks and little diamond like feathers of light fluttered down in their wake.

Fae grabbed his hand tighter and smirked, "So Paul, I heard you thought I had a nice ass." The light around them pulsed again as Paul ducked his head and muttered something along the lines of, "I should be allowed to have a look."


	6. 180' flip and a wolves call home

_**AN **Yes i know it's been a while but i have been suffering from writers block and this chappie felt so darn static! Please do tell me what you think with a little review as they spur me on and kick me a good kick up the arse to keep on writing, =P ._

_Anywho!! heres the chappie!!_

**Linkin Park- Leave out all the rest**

**So if your asking me, I want you to know.**

**When my time comes, forget all the wrong that i've done,**

**Help me leave behind the reasons to be missed.**

**Dont resent me, and when your feeling empty,**

**Keep me in your memory, and leave out all the rest.**

**Leave out all the rest.**

The sun was no where to be seen in the cloudy town of Forks, there were no rays of light, no heat radiating down to warm the little town up and this is exactly why Fae was awoken at seven o clock in the morning; there were no playful light beams dancing along her skin—using their tiny little fingers to send her into a peaceful slumber for once as they massaged her cheek lovingly—and there was nothing but an unchallenged silence within about a mile radius; hell on earth. Fae was used to waking up to shouts and bangs and the scolding voice of her Irish 'da' as he reprimanded the young ones of their guild.

"Argh! For the love of all thing's holy!" she grumbled as she thudded out of bed. Her skin was itchy as it was not used to the new material so she ripped her sleeping shorts off—stumbling around a bit due to her very vivid nightmares last night—and just walked out of her room in her black and green panties and her big black training top. She grumbled to herself as she wandered on out of her untidy room and to her kitchen, she scratched her head while yawning; her fangs making a short appearance for today. Her raven and blue hair was still down to her lower back but it was sticking up at odd angles and she was sure she had a nest of blooming birds in there.

"Stupid town, stupid clouds. Why can't they just learn to do what they're told and then we wont bang heads!?" she grumbled to herself in a sleepy and severely grumpy tone. She stumbled around her unstocked kitchen looking for something edible which was proving to be impossible.

"Come on!! Give me a bloody break!" She growled as she kept searching in vain to find something to subdue her stomach that was currently threatening to go on strike with her; how it planned to do that she had no clue but she liked her food and didn't want to chance anything.

"What's wrong?" Said a shy voice from her front door, Fae swung round and locked eyes with her intruder, "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I'll leave now!" he said as he looked at her stance. Fae stood out of her stance and turned back round to her lacking in food kitchen.

"Don't just stand there kid, come on in." She grumbled as Seth stood there looking in between petrified and excited.

"o-okay." He replied unsteadily as he walked into her home.

"In the name of Jebus! Why don't I have any fecking food! OH! I know why; those bastards who were in my house yesterday ate it all!" she growled as she looked at Seth pointedly.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person?"

"What gave you that idea?! Was it my impeccable language or my brilliant hostess ability's?"

"I dunno, it must be my superior skill's of understanding the female species."

Fae said nothing, instead she turned round to face him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she put her hand on her hip and cocked it; her expression was sending the message out loud and clear. Seth seemed to visibly relax as the ice had been broken, but Fae being the charming young lady she was…

"What do ya want Seth? I thought ya woulda stayed with that mate o' yours and kept the hell away from me?" Ever the lady… Her Irish drawl was much more prominent with her sleepy self and her anger towards the subject.

Seth hesitated, he really didn't know what to say and he was really taken back by how blunt she was. "I-I……I am not Embry, he is scared. I see you as a friend and nothing less, well a friend with fangs but that's a bonus in my opinion." He tried to joke but the hard expression on Fae's face just screamed at him dangerous and impatient. "Listen Fae…" He started off again as he rubbed his neck nervously, "I don't see a reason to stay away from you, so… I came over to see if we're still cool…"

Fae looked at him; her expression never wavered or slacked but the room gave her away, it would be bright one minute then get dim the next. Seth started to get worried and he felt very intimidated sitting in front of this girl who was currently looking as if she had been dragged through a bush backwards then pushed in front of a herd of elderly woman who were going for the last pair of beige pair of wonder pants but she still seemed to glow. Seth looked her over for the first time since he met her, he looked at her properly this time; he saw a petit girl with a hard exterior and a glow that emitted out of her even when it was of the dullest days or the darkest nights; she would always be the source of light. She was currently wearing a top that looked like it would fit him and then… his eyes bulged and they slammed to the floor… she wasn't wearing no pyjama bottoms… mother of child! Paul's going to kill him!

"Yea we're cool Seth." She said; her tone wasn't soft or teary like he expected it to be but it was cold and guarded but he just kept his eyes trained on the floorboards. "Seth?"

"Umm… Maybe you should go get ready for school before we go to mine."

Fae looked down at herself and smirked at him, "Come on Sethy! I know you've seen a girl like this before! Don't be such a granda!" She laughed as she dandered down to her room to get changed; she was feeling merciful today.

Around five minutes later, five minutes in which poor Seth had visions of Paul rearranging his face and other violent thoughts to go along with that, Fae trudged out of her room and stood before Seth with her hands on her hips, he nearly cracked up at her shirt; it was a simple black top with two green shamrocks over her breasts with green lettering under them saying, "Keep your hand's of my shamrocks!" He then looked into her eyes, or rather tried would be the correct word as her bangs were once again covering her eyes, he frowned at that; He may not understand the sassy girl in front of him but he didn't want her to hide behind masks just because of a few small minded pricks.

"You; up!" Seth looked at her confused, "Feed me!" she said.

"Okay! Okay…. Geeze girl your worse than the guys!"

Fae looked at him and smirked, one of her fangs peeking out over her lip, "You know it's going to take me a while to get used to your pearly whites."

"I don't need you to get used to them Seth." She said as she sauntered past him in her dark skinny jeans, green designed converse over them and her hair flicking behind her, she was just screaming Rebel! To the world. He smirked and joined her in his beat-up black truck. The drive didn't take that long; only around ten minutes and then they were both standing outside his house, Seth was currently snooping around in his pockets looking for his keys as he refused to knock the door; either out of pride or embarrassment. Fae slid down so she as eye level with the lock—this caught Seth's attention immediately—and pulled her index finger up and her nail grew and lengthened, she then slid it into Seth's front door's lock and jiggled her hand about a bit, the door then clicked and she stood up and opened Seth's front door and walked on in; going straight to his kitchen. Seth was still standing outside his house with his eyes wide and his mouth open, his hands still in his pockets, while Fae was busy rummaging around his kitchen.

"Seth, dude I demand to be fed this instant!" She called out to him.

"My god girl you're totally not a morning person. You're still grumpy!" Seth laughed out of his shocked stupor.

"Cause you promised me food and yet you still haven't moved yer arse to feed me!"

Seth walked into the kitchen, "Can't you just eat my cereal?" He mused to her.

"No! I want proper food not processed shite!" she growled.

"Urm… Fae?" Seth sounded as if he was nervous, his head was bent low and his fingers with grasping against nothing but he still seemed happy, he seemed quite curious actually.

"What?" was her extremely intelligent reply.

"I was just wondering were you learnt that trick you did with the lock…" His voice trailed off as he watched Fae stiffen a bit but her reply came out rehearsed.

"I ain't your run of the mill gal Sethy, ya gotta know all the tricks to survive and live in the situations I've lived in."

Seth looked at her strangely, he definitely was not expecting that odd and honest answer from her, he was expecting more of a, 'my uncle taught me' or something but nope he got some weird coded, if honest, answer that only had him more confused when it came to the topic of Faelan O'Reilly. He looked at her with a frustrated face and tried to work her out and put the pieces of the puzzle together as she was currently on her knees on his mothers well cleaned work top, reaching up for the cupboard Seth new all to well. He rushed over and slammed the cupboard door shut just as her reaching fingers managed to pry it open. He was breathing heavily but Fae was stiff, she slowly turned round and looked him in the eye, "Give me them Seth…"

"N-no… I don't know what you mean Fae."

"Give me the toaster-fied strawberry waffle things!"

"How the hell did you know they where in there?!" He said defeated as he reached into the cupboard and supplied Fae with one of his secret pop tarts. Fae snatched it out of his hand and jumped down of the counter, landing with a bang; Seth raised his brow at the noise- there was no way she was heavier than him yet when he fell or even when he is planted by one of his brothers he still doesn't sound like that.

"Smelt them… I recognised the scent from the trip here. Some tramp offered me one, she smelt like cigarettes and plastic, she actually smelt like plastic! I thought she called me a tart when she offered me it though."

Seth's booming laughter filled the house, "Fae they're called pop tarts."

"Whatever" she mused as she ripped through her delectable pop tart.

Seth looked at the little clock on the kitchen wall and groaned, "Fae come-on, we gotta go if we're going to be on time."

Fae slinked out of her chair and meandered out towards Seth's truck with Seth shaking his head behind her at her actions but a smile was playing on his lips; Fae here was going to make pack life so much more interesting.

Their trip was short and sweet, the beauty of living in a small town, and as they pulled into the school's parking lot they received quite a number of stares but Fae hopped on out of that big black truck and dandered over to her tutor room class while of course saluting and smirking her tight-lipped smile at the people who followed her with their eyes or the occasional "Top o' the mornin' to ya!"

Fae entered her form class and once again, with her arrival, silence followed, she sighed to herself; this town really needed to get a fairground or something. Fae strutted down the classroom and took the seat in the far corner at the very back and fiddled with her braid. It was as silent as a grave yard. There was a scraping noise that mercilessly destroyed the silence and a snapping of heels that followed, Fae never reacted in anyway as she heard the footsteps travelling towards her, even when she saw the annoying black heels that were currently obstructing her view of the schools sickly yellow floor. Someone cleared their throat but Fae did nothing but fiddle with her braid, she then heard a huff of annoyance and smirked; her fangs making a quick appearance.

"Excuse me!" The voice had a nasally quality to it with a brittle edge; it actually hurt Fae's sensitive ears.

Fae lifted her head and faced probably one of the most plastic people she had ever met, the girl had slick-over-straightened hair that was a mousy black and her poor eyelashes were being smothered by layers of unnecessary black mascara. Fae stopped herself and her examination of the girl; she didn't want to know anything else. Fae lifted her brow but said nothing; the girl tried to make eye contact with Fae but failed miserably.

"My names Bianca and I would appreciate it if you would keep your claws out of my man."

Fae smirked her tight-lipped smirk and stood up to face her, "Trust me girlie, you don't want **my** claws in him and besides, I wouldn't want your bloke if he was the last guy on earth," Fae's voice was eerily calm—like the silence before the storm—while Bianca's face was screwing up like she was taking a seizure. "Maybe if he wasn't so bored he wouldn't of come onta me, poor guy was like a lost puppy. Maybe you need to think of more activities to keep him entertained and besides I have my eyes set on some-one else and a bit of advice here B, you keep outta my face and I won't break your's. Deal?"

Bianca's face turned from furious to shocked to seething, "Where do you get off new girl! I'm better than you and you think your scrawny white ass can take me on! Why don't you go back to that stupid little island of yours and go try and steal men over there like the man stealing whore you are."

Fae smirked her tip-lipped smirk and leaned in towards Bianca; her patient was wearing thin and she wanted to wrap this up. She laughed in Bianca's face, "ahhh… you think…. You could… take me on!" she laughed mockingly but didn't stop, "Oh that little island B is called Ireland and do you know what Irish girls are most famous for?... No? well let me tell you-" Fae's voice was calm and almost therapeutic- "THEIR TEMPER!" Fae snarled and bellowed, poor Bianca jumped out of her plastered skin and scurried back to her former seat. There was a collective silence but then the class erupted in cheers and claps. Fae simply sat down and smirked her signature smirk, she got a lot of stares but she just kept her head down and attempted to drone out the horrid teacher up there, the bell finally rang and Fae shot up and bolted like a bat out of hell to her next class were, hopefully, the teacher will just leave her be.

English was boring, Fae just sat there and tried to lose her self while the teacher droned on and on about how to form a perfect essay that will help you in your up-coming exams so she blanked him out, I mean… no real point in trying to do something that you can't do.

_Flashback_

_Fae and Paul were standing hand in hand in front of Fae's front door, Paul's face was star struck and that wasn't just because of the tiny sparks of light that were erupting around them—a happy Fae equals a well lit area—while Fae was trying to figure out a feeling that was growing and it was warm, it was doing her nut in but she liked it._

"_That was pretty impressive back there."_

_Fae smirked at his attempt to hide his dazzled appearance, "Dude ya should see me when im pissed."… ever the lady._

"_I wouldn't like to see that," he laughed while looking into her eyes, his hand warming her whole body. His face turned serious as he stopped laughing, "but I would like to see more of you."_

_Fae's heart swelled, she was internally jumping for joy and giggling as her eyes danced and released a cerulean glow and the area around them seemed to sparkle, but another side of her was shouting and kicking and screaming at her to wise up and stop being so soft; she kicked that one to the curb and lured out the other side of her with promises of new weaponry and a couple of fights. She was tired of feeling alone and tired of always fighting—of course there was no way in hell she was going to tell him that but still—so she smiled at him and nodded her head._

"_I wouldn't mind that myself Paul."_

"_Sweat!" he smiled._

"_Sweat?"_

"_Yea! It was the best thing that came to mind." His explanation started of exuberant but ended up him sounding sheepish._

_Fae smirked at him, a full smirk and Paul caught sight of her fangs—he smiled at her with adoration—Fae leant up and pecked him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow Paul." She said as she walked into her little house, the warm feeling she once had was now washing away leaving her cold and longing for his warm touch; her hand the only thing left tingling._

_Paul looked at her shocked and watched her as she walked into her house, he rubbed his check where she kissed it; it felt all tingly and weird. A goofy smile spread across his face as he meandered back into the forest, one half of his brain leaping for joy and going all warm and fuzzy, while the other half was screaming at him 'were the hell has big bad Paul gone! Where's that player! Where's that guy with the horrible temper! Where's that Paul!!' but he kicked that one to the curb and let that tingling sensation spread throughout his whole body; warming him as he retreated back into his forest thinking all the while, 'you lucky bastard! Lucky lucky lucky!' but there was another side saying, 'your in deep, deep crap!'_

_End Flashback_

"Miss Faelan!" shouted her current teacher.

Fae shook her self and looked around… she was no longer in her English classroom but in her geography room, '_how the bloody hell did I get here!?'_

"How the bloody hell did I get here?!" she shouted, the whole class around her snickered and let out full blown laughs but the teacher did not. He turned a horrid red that really was not flattering in any way and glared at her.

"Miss Faelan-"

"Call me Fae!" she interrupted.

The teacher glared at her fiercely, "Would you be so kind as to answer my question?" his eye twitched manically while he was trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh yes of course… but do please tell me the date."

The teacher's shading started to get more… vibrant by the second or rather syllable, "November 31st… now if you would be so kind as to answer my question."

"Oh… Right… hmm... i may get that done then...Ah back to that question of yours… Well I would sir but how does one answer a question that she does not hear?"

"And why? Pray tell, did you not here that question?"

Fae internally smirked; she was having fun winding this fella up, "honestly teach! I thought we established this! I don't even remember getting to this class so how the hell am I meant to know what question you asked!?" she sounded innocent and exasperated, this class around her snickered again which only added the fuel to the teachers fire.

"Out!" he sounded strained, as if he was begging to shout and scream at her but one thing was holding him back…

"Pardon?" she asked innocently.

"Get out." He pushed through clenched teeth.

"Right so let me get this straight teach… You're going to send me outta yer class… and leave me to my own devices?..."

The teacher only had the self-control to nod.

"Sweet!" she pulled herself up and practically danced out the door but her head popped back in again, "So what class is this again?"

The room around her erupted in booming laughter and snickers as the teacher gave out a strangled cry, one laugh in particular caught her ears she found the source and connected eyes with the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen and winked while blowing a kiss Pauls way all the way her laughter could be heard throughout the halls and corridors.

*

Fae had meandered around the school before getting bored and walking out, why should she stay when she had better things to do? I mean… it's not like she could do anything there except sit on her arse. She had things to sort out. Fae dandered on out of her badly guarded prison and out into the depths of the forest; letting it swallow her up whole but the thing she didn't count on was poor Paul looking out his science classroom window and nearly chocking on his pencil as he watch Fae slip through the trees of the forest.

Fae had been walking for a good ten minutes when she decided this was as far as she needed to go, she plopped herself down onto the mossy grass and sat Indian style, she closed her eyes and held her hands up, palms facing up and her hands side by side. She held her palms up like that for what seemed like ages, Fae was about to stomp off but she felt the familiar tingle in her palms, she smiled a large smile and concentrated. The air around her shimmered and glistened around her, she held her arms out and pulsed her hands, the air pulsed and spiked with colours, they weaved their way through her hair and in through her fingers. Little fireworks of colour and light erupted around her and fell like fairy dust into her hair and the area around her. Fae moved her arms in a motion as if she was making semi circles, from right to left, like wadding through water side ways, Fae picked up her pace and the light around her spiked and pulsed, it seemed as if it was struggling to keep itself in the air—as if the vibrant colours were too much to bare—then in a jerk movement she slapped her hands above her head and all the colours that had been weaving through the air shot up into the air and slammed into each other as they raced up through the canopy of the trees. The light and colours erupted into the shape of a wolf, it howled into the air majestically and with so much pride Paul nearly choked on his own pride nearly giving his position away, pride that was their due to Fae; this beautiful creature was **his**, Fae was **his** imprint, **His** soul mate… **His** sun.

Paul looked at Fae in awe from his hiding spot, she had made that with her bare hands. He had seen her sit down and concentrate until she plucked the right colours from the air and mesh them together to create the beautiful wolf that was howling above him.

"See you soon." He heard her whisper up into the sky that was housing her wolf in a voice so soft he smiled, "You can come out now Paul, I know you're there." She said in a cold voice. He winced at her tone but stepped out anyway.

"How?"

"I heard you Paul, ah heard ya as clear as day."

"Oh ok then, sorry about following you out. I can't say I regret it though, that was beautiful." He said as he took the space beside her.

"It wasn't to make the people of La push gap in awe, it was a signal."

Paul raised his eyebrows at her, "What type of signal?"

"To tell someone were I am."

Paul looked at her suspiciously, had she not told him and the others that she ran from Ireland? Why would she want someone to find her then? "Why?" was his oh so intelligent reply.

Fae turned and faced him, her bangs were out of eyes and the glow was so strong then made Pauls dark chocolate eyes seem almost blue, she ignored his question but still replied to him. "We should expect visitors, don't be surprised if you find them on your land… oh and Paul… don't go attacking them, ya really don't wanna do that." She said as she stood and walked away from the poor and confused Paul, the area around him dimmed with her departure as she slinked away into the forest; almost dissolving like a shadow into the night, or the last slither of light before nightfall.


	7. Declarations, dent's and breakdowns

**_AN _**_So here it is guy's! Heres my seventh chappie! Do please send a lil' review my way and tell me what you think!!!_

_(wow... dudes and dudettes! this is my shortist AN!!)_

**Somebody help me**

**I'm being haunted by a whisper, a chill comes over me.**

**Ive been trapped inside this moment, i'm not a victim, im not a freak!**

**Free me! Before I slip away,**

**Heal me! wake me from this day,**

**Can somebody help me?!**

**I've seen the face of my addiction, of my reality,**

**I'm being tortured by the future, of things that's yet to be.**

**I'm being haunted by a vision, it's like the morning never comes,**

**I feel the burning of confusion, aways searching on the way.**

_**Can somebody help me?**_

Paul had stood there watching her leave, watching as her hair flicked like it always did—be it in mysteriousness or like a puppy that could never sit still, always needing to do something— he watched as the light seemed to leave the area as she did—she was like a beacon but a beacon that was hell bent on leading any reliant creature into the hazardous and razor rocks—and as he watched her leave the old Paul came back. The old Paul that wanted nothing more than to mess around with a couple of girls then go out and have some fun but there was a new side of his brain that was yelling and howling at him for even thinking about being unfaithful to his imprint, even if she didn't know what she was to him.

He looked up to the sky lost, the wolf still howling with fury, pride and what seemed like pain, and found no answers there. He only felt the aching in his chest that was increasing with Fae's departure, it was hallowing and the old Paul was kicking him for being to whipped, for being at her mercy but yet he still felt loyal to her, he wanted to know everything about her. He prized himself on knowing her traits, well knowing a few, like how she would brush her right hip when someone asked about were she came from or what her parents were like, or how her eyes would spark with such ignition the cerulean glow would grace her alabaster cheeks when she was excited about something. He even noticed that silver streak that ran straight from the top of her iris, right through the pupil and down to the bottom of her iris in her right eye; it looked like a silver lightning bolt.

Paul sighed as the aching in his chest increased and it seemed as if his chest was constricting, he shook his head for clearance and decided it was time for him to go to Emily's, he was starving and he didn't feel like going back to his place; to his mother and her questions and her disapproving frowns that where always aimed his way.

Paul slammed his eyes shut and willed the annoying tears to disappear; they showed weakness and fear, Paul was not aloud to be seen like that so he never cried—well he never cried until Fae came along. — He set off for Emily's, trying to clear his mind as he did so as he didn't want any pack member knowing about his feelings for Fae, yes they knew she was his imprint but he didn't want them to see him weak and to see how bound he was to her. The walk to Emily's didn't take all that long as Paul was lost in his thoughts and soon he found himself in Emily's homely kitchen.

"Hey Emily." He said to her, Emily turned to him with a smile on her face but it soon faded when she caught sight of him, she pursed her lips in thought.

"Paul you needn't worry, you know how imprinting works, she will love you." She said with such knowledge and determination it shocked Paul but he was quick to find faults.

"How do you know Em? Yes all the other girls fell in love but Fae's not like all the other girls, you saw how different she is and that's not even a dent in it!" He cried exasperated, throwing his hands into the air. "What do I do with her?"

Emily looked at him sympathetically, her eyes shinned with pity and understanding, she too saw Fae as she bared her fangs at Sam or how she kicked her Sam across the room but she also saw the beauty that Fae was yet to see herself, she saw how her presence lit up a room and the beauty that shot out of her when Sam grabbed her; the light that shot out of her. She was Paul's light.

"What do you mean what do you do with her Paul?" She asked in a harse tone, "Have you not seen the beauty in her Paul?" she said in a softer tone, "Have you not seen how special she is? Yes she is different but so are you Paul. You expect her to just treat you like any other human being yet you don't treat her as you want to be treated, how is that fair Paul?" Emily said and then turned back to lunch; the boys will be home shortly for their lunch so she left him to ponder over her wise words.

Paul sat there and pondered until he was interrupted by the shouts and chuckles coming from his pack brothers, they burst in through the door and silenced as soon as they saw Paul until Jacob spoke up.

"You picked one hell of an imprint Paul." He commented snidely at him, the others behind him snickered; all but one snickered at his comment, in fact Seth hadn't been laughing at all.

Paul stood up immediately, "What do you mean by that Jacob?!" he snarled.

Jacob smirked, "Really what are you going to do with her, you can't let her out in the sun encase she might burn or sparkle and now we find out she can barely read English!"

Paul snarled, "You know she aint a leech and you know nothing about her! She's smart and well capable of anything she puts her mind to! At least I didn't imprint on a _half-breed_" he spat out the word half-breed as if it made him sick and he needed to get rid of it as soon as possible.

The two lunged at each other, rolling and throwing punches out the door were they both burst into huge wolves, their hackles rose and teeth snapping while bone-chilling snarls were heard. The two wolves lunged again and fought tooth and claw, falling into instinct, not letting thought's burden them but soon a memory of Jacobs barrelled into Paul's head.

_They where in English, Jacob sat at the very back on the opposite side of the room as Fae, the sun was shinning in rays and hitting Fae; the glow that she seemed to emit lit up the class room and the occasional blue streak would flash against the walls as she would shake her head, letting the sunlight catching the blue streaks in her hair._

"_Ms O'Reilly! Please read the paragraph Romeo said to Juliet and tell us what you think he means by it?" the teacher called upon her._

_Fae looked panicked at first but a cold mask crept over her face soon after, she looked down at the page and studied it for a minute; her pale brow creasing up in confusion._

_Paul felt Jacob smirk at seeing Fae's confusion and panic and it made his blood boil but he watched on._

_Fae looked up again and looked him in the eye, the teacher seemed to look triumphant at seeing her unable to complete his task, "No." she said to him._

"_What do you mean 'no' Fae? Do you find it difficult to read Shakespearean?" he said to her snidely as if he knew something._

_Fae smirked at him and placed her hands on the table top and stood up, her eye's were glowing fiercely and her raven bangs were finding it difficult to contain the glow, "It looks like you've read some of my files then. So tell me teach! Did you keep on reading or stop at that part?"_

_The teachers face grew red and his face twisted but he soon levelled his face out again, "Are you going to read the passage or not Ms O'Reilly?"_

"_No, I am not." She said with finality._

"_Won't… or can't?" he threw at her._

"Stop it now!" Sam bellowed the command.

The two wolves stopped, frozen in place. Paul lowered his head in submission to his alpha while Jacob stood tall and defiant against his old alpha.

"What are you fighting over!?" he snarled at the two.

Paul and Jacob both phased back and pulled on some cut of shorts, Jacob beating Paul to the question, "He imprinted on a freak! He is endangering us by being with her!"

"How dare you! You imprinted on a fucking half-breed!" Paul snarled, defending his imprint. "So Fae's different, whoop-di-fucking-do! We're different too! What's so bad about her being different?!"

Emily stood in the door frame and smiled at Paul, she smiled at how he defended his imprint in front of his brothers and how he took her advice to heart, as she had seen Fae. She had seen Fae with a different set of eyes than her boys have, she saw the girl who was hard and angry because of something that happened to her a long time ago, and she saw the aftershocks of her past.

Sam didn't even get a chance to speak as Jacob cut him off, "What's wrong?! What's wrong?!!?! She's beyond different, she's a freak! We at least have a species, we have a reason to live and we have a purpose! She is just a freak of nature! She's here for nothing! She. Is. Useless.!!!!" He screamed at Paul.

Paul started to shake and quiver with anger, his whole body was spasming and huge rivets of anger pulsed through him, shockwaves coursed through his blurring form. The whole pack watched as he was shaking, all expecting him to phase; all expecting him to fail and give into his anger like he always does but he stopped, it was like a switch had been flicked and his body stood still and ceased shaking and quivering and they all watched him with shock and disbelief clear on their faces, except for Emily; she stood watching him with pride in her heart and a smile on her lips.

"She does have a purpose; she is my reason to live." Paul's voice was balanced, he was not screaming yet he was not whispering, "Fae is not a freak, a freak cannot create beautiful things like that wolf she created today-"

"That was her!?" Jared asked shocked.

"Yes that was her, she created that. I watched her with my own eyes, she sat down and opened her hands and picked the colours out of the air around her and pieced them together to create it, she never used some devil ritual like you make it out to be Jac-"

"That doesn't mean shit! She's still a freak and we have no clue what she is! She's a danger to us all!" Jacob shouted.

"She is no danger! So what if she's fucking different! All of us are different, everyone is different! Sure Jared," Paul turned and looked at Jared, "Kim's your imprint and we have all seen her come out with statement's like, 'I wish it would stop raining' and the rain would get lighter and sometimes even stop, do you love her any less because of that? Sam," Paul turned to look at Sam then, "You know as well as I do that Emily can tell what your thinking just by looking at you and we all love her for it, you didn't stop loving her because of that, and you," Paul turned towards Jacob, his tone now seething, "You're the biggest hypocrite of them all! You imprinted on the half-breed, you imprinted on the spawn of our sworn enemies, your purpose to be! You imprinted on a girl that can place thoughts, emotions, and feelings into your head and yet you object to me imprinting on Fae when I have never put up so much resistance as you have with me imprinting on Fae? You are no brother of mine." He seethed, the whole pack gasped and Jacobs mouth dropped, what ever his expectations to Paul's reaction it obviously was not this.

Yet Paul continued, "Bring her here, ask her to show you what she can do, ask her questions but what ever you decide it will not change the fact I imprinted on her, and it will not change the fact I found my soul mate."

*back with Fae*

After her confrontation with her English teacher Fae had stood up and stalked out of class, she had been wandering around since, only one more class to lunch and then maybe she could escape this hell hole, she was currently stalking along a smallish corridor with the most horrendous colour scheme Fae had ever seen when a soft noise pricked her ears. Fae stopped dead and listened to the sound, her animalistic side kicking in wanting to track the source of the sound, that saying curiosity killed the cat; well she's not cat.

She tracked the sound a minute or two and came to the outside of the girl's toilets, and she heard crying, well it was more like sobbing really.

'_Aw shit! What do I do! I'm crap with this stuff, maybe I could just turn around and leave… no… Sparkler would kill me, god I've missed that girl. Right ok… here I go!'_

After Fae's mental prep talk—to herself— she walked into the bathroom and found a sight she really didn't think she would ever see; Leah was down on the floor against the wall with her head in her hands and sobbing her heart out.

"Leah?" Fae asked quietly.

Leah's head snapped up, she rubbed her eyes furiously and scowled in Fae's direction, "What the hell are you doing here?" she croaked; her voice splintered and hoarse with sobbing.

"It's nice to see you too Leah!" said Fae, "Girl, why are you crying?"

"I ain't!" Leah denied it even though she knew Fae knew she was crying.

"Don't bullshit me Leah, what's wrong?"

Leah stood up and scowled, her face contorted in anger, "Piss off Fae! You wouldn't understand!"

"I'm sure I could try… after you stopped the pity party that is." She replied in a cool and even tone.

Leah's face darkened, her eyes shone with anger and sorrow, "I should be allowed to be sad, I should be aloud to cry after what he's done to me! You wouldn't understand!"

Fae scoffed, "You're crying over some stupid bloke, I thought you were smarter and stronger than that Leah! I can't believe this Leah! Pull yourself together girl! Obviously it wasn't meant to be-"

Leah cut Fae off there, her fuse was now non-existent and she was glaring at Fae with pure hate, "What? Just like it was never meant for you to have a family who actually loved you, who actually _wanted_ you? It was never meant for you to actually have a home and just like you were never meant to have somebody in your life to love you, cause let's face it Fae. Who would want a freak like you? You're broken and no one wants damaged goods, they're worthless just like you!" Leah ended her rant and waited a few seconds, the light in the room multiplied due to Fae and a white light was surrounding her, it was obvious Leah hadn't thought of what she was saying as her watery eyes grew large and she gasped.

Leah tried to take it back but Fae beat her, "What do you expect me to do Leah? You expect me to burst into tears because of what you just said, we'll don't hold your breath!" Fae's voice was venomous and stray light beams sparked and zapped, some hitting Leah and cutting and burning her, Leah winced; be it from those stray light beams or Fae's tone and words.

"You're words don't mean anything to me Leah, you know nothing about me, you know nothing about what's happened in my past and you will never know my story because you mean nothing to me Leah. You think I'm broken, do you Leah! Do you wanna see all the cracks and dents then? Here! How about I show you this one here!" Fae snarled as she lifted her shirt to reveal a severely scarred abdomen, Fae used her index finger and pointed to a circular burn mark, "cigarette burn," she then pointed to a single pink line was just under her ribcage, "Stabbed here," she then pointed to the claw marks that ran from the middle of her spine right round and down to her navel and laughed bitterly, "Daddy dearest," she then drew her finger down to the next circular scar; it was smoother than the burn mark, "Shot here." She pointed to three long vertical burn marks next, "Tortured."

By now Leah was crying again, with each scar she was shown her tears multiplied, what she had said to Fae would of broke her if it had been said to Leah but Fae was still here standing in front of her, the room around then was bursting with white light that was erupting out of Fae.

Fae pulled down her shirt and looked at Leah with glaring eyes, hate filled then and the cerulean glare that was seeping from them made Fae look utterly possessed. As Fae's eyes connected with Leah's, Leah only held her gaze for so long before they dropped to the floor, Fae had no tears in her eyes, no emotion but hate and fury, sheer fury that had the hairs on Leah's neck stand on edge.

"I'm not like you Leah, you are weak. You let some stupid man make you cry over something so trivial; love?" Fae laughed bitterly, "Sure, I haven't been loved since I was five, I don't remember it but that's made me stronger; I'm not like you, I don't cry with the loss of it. What makes love so good, it can't keep you alive, it will always die in the end, you can't see it, you can't trade it in for anything and its not worth seeking yet you sob over it? You make me sick Leah, you are weak and pathetic, see those scars I showed you? ... Well did you?"

Leah looked up and more tears fell from her dark brown eyes, "Y-yes." She stumbled and croaked.

"I never cried once, I never begged, I never pleaded, I haven't cried since I was eight years old. I am strong. I am unbreakable. I am not broken."

Leah looked up at Fae, the white and blinding light that was pouring out of her gave her a surreal image like a fallen angel that's lost all it's grace and compassion with impact—an angel that's lost its wings and its morals— and as Leah looked at her, she realised her words were true, she saw how Fae's words rung true, all of them except for the ones on love; it was worth having and it was worth seeking.

Leah's tears were still flowing freely, cascading down her tanned skin, she watched as Fae put her hands down by her thighs and spread her palms, she watched as the blinding white light that was glaring at her seeped back into Fae, it slowly dragged in to her skin and as it did so Fae's eyes grew brighter and her skin seemed whiter with more of a glow to it.

"F-fae, wait p-please. I-I'm sorry! Really I-"

"You did mean it Leah, and like I said before your words don't effect me, you think you slaggin' me off will make me cry and blurt out all my secrets and my reasons for the scars and nightmares well you so beyond right its not even fucking funny. I suggest you get back now, you wouldn't want people to think your hurt now would we."

Fae turned on her heel and stalked off, her raven hair flicking behind her leaving Leah in a state of shock, horror and sorrow. Just before Fae pulled on the door to depart from the bathroom she stopped and turned back to Leah, Leah felt a spark of hope blossom in her chest, Fae looked at her and said in a cold voice, a voice that shook Leah's body with ice, "Oh and don't tell anyone of my little show there Leah, keep it to yourself. Call it a parting gift if you want but you tell no one, that's the last gift I'll give you as a friend. You tell anyone of these scars I'll tell them all you're not as strong and unbreakable as you make out to be."

Soon after Fae's departure Leah had crumpled down to the floor and let sobs over-take her muscled body, but in this state her strong body just couldn't pick up the slack for her emotional distress as the thought of losing her only friend and because of what she said to her only friend, what she had said made the hairs on her arms stand on edge, something so cruel to someone who was only trying to comfort her, sure Fae wasn't very good a comforting but Leah did know that Fae would of heard her sobbing corridors away and she could of just turned around and forgot about her but yet she came back tried to comfort Leah in her own way. All Leah did was through it back in her face, lost her only friend and opened up and emotional hole that was never fixed and has been burning and ripping for too long now. Everything raced through Leah's mind, her thoughts were mangled and they barrelled into each other creating messy mixtures of words and feeling's

Those scars! They haunted Leah, they kept flashing behind her clenched and shut eyelids. They weren't alone either, the ones Fae had pointed out to Leah were only one of many and it made Leah sick.

Leah sat there in the girls toilets as her tears began to drip down her face again, this was no movie moment and one single yet significant tear fell from her sparkling eyes, floods of tears fell and her body shook as all her cracks and bruises caught up with her in a flood that crashed over her cold wall, all her dents were now showing and their tarnished surface glared at her viscously, the truth was Fae was strong, Fae was unbreakable but Leah... Leah was shattered, she was battered, she was bitter and Leah Clearwater was broken, _she_ was broken not Fae.


	8. Thieve's and Crook's Loyalty

**_AN _**_So here is the next chapter guy's, I apologise profusely for the late update, it was just with being sick then writers block and then other thing's Fae just had to step back but im up and running now and back! =D_

_I really hope you like this chapter, I felt the need to bring in Fae's past more and her criminal roots, review please and tell me what you think, Also i'm sure you're wondering when her visitors will arrive. Well they will arrive in the next chapter or the one after that, no longer than two chapter's i assure you! =)_

_Well here's the chapter and i really hope you enjoy it, i'll get to work right away on the next one!_

**Know you're enemy- Greenday**

**Violence is an energy  
From here to eternity  
Violence is an energy  
Silence is the enemy  
So gimme gimme revolution**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy.**

Fae stalked through the streets, the many busy people around her gave her a wide berth, not wanting to get close for fear of losing a limb or a few years of their life due to medical needs. Fae glowered at any daft person who so much as glanced at her sideways, she was beyond furious and she was out here looking for a way to release that fury… should be fun. Her fight with Leah had rattled her and now she was itching for a fight.

She was somewhere in Port Angeles now, as soon as she entered the inner ring of the small city she recognised the sign's immediately, she received nods of the head, bows and most of them refused to make eye contact with her as soon as they realised who she was. Fae lifted her head and sauntered on through the city of Port Angeles with a smirk on her face, this was perfect, she kept saying to herself, she was going to get some fun tonight; she was going to release that fury tonight. After all the princess of thieves get's what she wants.

Fae was looking closely now, she was looking for specific sign's, she wasn't looking for the common crook and the common swindle; she was looking for a crook that wore her guild's sign. The crook's and thieves around her stared at her and some even glared at her—to which she growled and flashed her fang's at them, letting them know who she was—she was walking through some low rent and, to put it bluntly, gross looking street when a flash of colour caught her eyes, she smirked, one of her fang's peeking through, and she instantly changed her course and made for the young man that was dressed in a long tan trench coat, and a deep black hat that was covering his face but that wasn't what alerted Fae, no it was the emerald band that was wound round his wrist with the silver symbols that were oh so familiar to her. She reached him and stood in front of him, waiting for him to acknowledge her, he turned to her and raised and black eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you little one?"

Fae smirked a tight lipped smirk, "Little one?" she laughed mockingly, "I need you to show me the pub you go to often."

The man raised both his eyebrows then but then narrowed his gaze at her, "Why would a gal like yurself need to go to a place like tha'?" Obviously this lad didn't know who he was speaking to.

"I have my reasons…" Fae trailed off with a smirk.

"Listen here girlie, I don't think your da' would like to hear you've been around these parts."

"Oh I don't know," she replied in differently, "I think he would be happy I'm reconnecting with my roots, and what's with the 'girlie'? I'm positive that's not how you speak to guild royalty…"

The man nearly keeled over, his eyes grew large and he assessed her with such ferocity a vampire would flinch, he looked at her again and again and then she made eye contact with the man and that is when he wobbled a bit.

"Princess!" he cried and he put his left fist over his heart and bowed.

Fae laughed out loud, alerting many a crook to their activities. The man was looking at her with wandering eyes as he couldn't hold her gaze, his hands wrung round his wrists and his neck was starting to get awful itchy, he was beyond stressed at the moment; he was well aware of his princess' reputation.

"It's nice ta meet ya too!" She smirked at him and as she did the tall young man flinched at the sight of her fangs. Her tone got serious and her regal tone was demanding to be noticed, "Show'us were the nearest pub for our sort."

"Y-yes Princess."

"Good, I need new weapons and im dying for a pint."

The man nodded shakily and scurried in front of her, leading her to a pub with green letter's on them. He walked in and scurried away without a sound, the pub stayed it's usual loud volume but when Fae walked in you could of heard a pin drop, she smirked a full trade mark Fae smirk and if any were doubting who she was they certainly weren't now.

"How's it going lads! How's America been treating ya?" her voice was laced in a dominating tone but there was more playfulness in it.

She got no answer, be it from shock at seeing their princess or not knowing what to do in general. Fae ignored them and sauntered on over to the bar were she was met with a man whom she hadn't seen in year's.

"Reggie! How ya been?!"

The old man's brow creased but after a few quick seconds his face lit up into a bright smile, "Princess! My dear how have you been?"

Fae smiled at him, her fangs flashing in the bar's light, "Awk I've been good Reggie, same ol' same ol'."

Reggie laughed whole heartedly at his princess, he could tell she was itching for something, "So what are you doin' 'ere Princess?" he lifted his brow at her and smirked.

"Aw you know me to well Reggie, well I was wondering if you have anythin' new fer me?"

Reggie threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly, "I knew it, I knew our Princess couldn't stay out of trouble fer too long, 'course I got's somethin' for ya Princess."

Fae smiled, her eye's sparked with excitement, "Show us what ya got Reggie!"

"Sure sure Princess." He smiled fondly at her and reached under the bar and pulled out a huge tray filled with every crook's dream, an arsenal full. Fae smiled fondly at the treasure's before her then up to Reggie.

"You done me proud Reg, really they're a beaut!"

"Course I did Princess! So what'll ye be takin' wit ya?"

Fae studied the arsenal before her, "Well Reggie I'll take th-"

"Reg! Ye cann't really be selling yer item's to a chile!" a voice interrupted Fae, his voice was young with a smoky quality.

Fae stiffened and swung round in her stool, Reggie behind her had a grim expression on his face and the only thing that was running around his head was the amount of thieving he would have to do to pay for repairs to his bar. The whole bar grew quiet and still, the tension was so thick it was suffocating.

"Excuse me _boy_" her tone was so cold, many a crook in that bar shivered and some of the elder one's placed their hats on their head's and left the bar discretely.

The young man she was addressing shook slightly but stood his ground, stupid boy, "I said tha' Reg 'ere shouldn't sell a chile like ye his item's" His voice quivered at the end a bit as he gazed at the young woman in front of him, he instantly knew he made a mistake when he caught sight of the light that was glaring from behind her bang's and her clawed hand's.

"Do ye even know who yer talking to _boy_?" her voice was cold and venomous, the young man shook slightly, Fae was advancing on him, his heart hammered loudly in his chest and the blood rushed to his ear's making them ring. All the stories and tale's of The Irish Princess' fury were flying through his head, his leg's shook as he watched her advance on him.

"No? well let's give you a lil' reminder then, shall we?" with that Fae shot forward and grabbed the young man by the throat and hoisted him up into the air, her grip burning his neck as light crackled under her palm.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked through her fang's.

The young man tried to nod his head but Fae's iron unwavering grip made his head immobile, so he chocked out a response, "Y-yes!"

Fae's grip on him tightened, "And yet you dare undermine me?"

The young man before her shook with fear, "I-I'm s-sor"

"No!" her protest was harse and cut him off completely, "Do not try to soften me with false words _boy_, I can hear it when ya lie." She seethed to him, his heart rate doubled dramatically and his breathing increased. Fae looked him up and down.

"Where's your mark _boy_?"

"I-I don't h-have o-one."

"You're not part of my clan?!" she bellowed, many cringed away from the scene in front of then and the young man she had a death grip on nearly lost himself right there and then.

"N-no."

Fae growled loudly and clenched her other, unoccupied, clawed hand and raised it; lifting it into the perfect position for the perfect strike.

"Princess!" Reggie called out to her, stopping her strike on the young man before her, Reggie took her hesitance as a sign to continue, "He's a free lancer, he belongs to no other clan's."

Fae growled loudly once more and shook her bang's out of her eyes, the intense light that they were holding back was now set loose and glared fiercely at the young man before her, Fae pulled him down towards her, so they were now eye level.

"Look into my eyes _boy_," Fae's voice was toneless, like the silence before the storm, "You see them?"

The young man chocked out a strangled yes, "You remember these eye's _boy_, you see them again and you better run."

She threw out her arm and released her grip, the young man went flying and landed at the foot of the door, "we clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Was his last word's before he scrambled out the door.

"Reggie?" Fae called out, her tone deadly calm.

"Yes Princess?"

"You cheated me out of relieving myself of some very negative feeling's there."

"I'm very sorry Princess but it would of caused unnecessary problem's that I don't want you to deal with," Reggie's voice was careful as were his words, he did not want to set his Princess off with one wrong word, "The boy is a free lancer, he could pledge his loyalties to anyone and cause you problem's that would have severe repercussion's."

"Reggie?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You tell me if there's a job okay?"

Reggie smiled to himself, "Yes Princess, you'll be the first to know."

"Glad to here it Reggie."

Fae turned her back on Reggie and walked out the bar door, the room she left behind was a mess, there were chairs upturned and shattered glass and splintered wood splayed across the floor. She turned and walked out that door, out into the big bad world with whom she has been fighting against since she entered it; always fighting tooth and nail but hell, she wouldn't have it any other way.

After her confrontation at the bar Fae took to wandering about the streets of Port Angeles, receiving many a strange or rather respectful nod of the head from passing crooks and thieves, having no goal or mission, just to simply… be. Fae wasn't exactly sure where exactly she was but that didn't bother her in the slightest what bothered her was the rage that she was containing in her chest and it was begging to be released and here she was on a freakin' sidewalk; Sure sometimes she can be a bitch but that would be cruel. Many thing's were swimming around in her head but what she wasn't able to do was sieve through them and sort them out as the hackles on the back of her neck stood tall and alert, Fae slammed to a halt as a familiar scent crossed her path.

"Fae! What the hell are you doing here!"

What on earth as he doing here? "What do ya mean Paul? I'm aloud to walk, it's a free country isn't it?" Fae raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"You shouldn't be round these parts!" Paul tried to make a grab for her arm but found it was no longer in the position it once was.

"What's wrong with these _parts_ Paul? Why shouldn't I be in these _parts_?" Fae's voice was like the brewing of a storm, she herself could feel the explosion that was bound to happen.

"Something could happen to you! God! Am I the only one taking your safety into account? Fae don't be so stupid!"

Fae's lip curled back and she barred her fang's at Paul in anger and distain, "Nothing would of happened! I would'a been fine! Like I fucking always am! There's no fucking need for you to look after me! I've been doin' tha' since I escaped!"

Paul looked shell shocked for a moment before shaking in anger, "It's my business to look after you and you could of gotten hurt, there's all types of low-life and criminal's 'round these parts!" He yelled.

Fae just about blew up, the light around her glowed fiercely and the light in her eyes just about exploded, the light's in shop window's flickered rapidly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! Those _Low-life_'s as you called them have taken better care of me than you have or ever will do, those _Low-life_'s have been and still are my family! I will stand beside them faster than with one of you'ens any day and I'll do it with pride; I'll always choose them. Who put you on a high and mighty pedestal?! You are no different from anyone else; these people are just trying to get by! You have always had a roof over your head, you've always had some food to eat and you've always had someone to turn to when ya fucked up or when everything went ball's up but these people here-" Fae swept her arm around her, gesturing towards the crook's and thieves around her who were watching the dispute. All of them bowed their head's and nodded respectfully; all of which did not escape Paul's attention, "-They've never had anyone, **we've** never had anyone to fall back on, if we fall, we fall back onto the cold hard concrete, if we fuck up, we get shot most likely. So don't you go shooting yer mouth off were it ain't wanted and when you know fuck all, cause you'll be the one who'll need the help."

Fae's chest was heaving and her face was livid, the Thieves' around her smiled at the Irish Princess, "Us thieves' may be a lot of thing's; liar's, cheats, swindler's, you can call us what ever you like, but we have something that cannot be stolen or bought, we have something your clean and perfect world does not have; we have loyalty."

And with that Fae swung on her heel and strutted in the direction she hoped her house was, her hair smacking Paul in the face, and walking through the crowd's of crook's and thieves who had been watching them intently; some gave her respectful nod's of the head and smiled at her words while other's bowed and muttered respectful greetings, muttering all the while about stuck up yank's and their possessive issues.

*

Fae reached her little house, after about three hour's walking hopelessly around in the cold mumbling and grumbling to herself like some grumpy old man, she trudged up her gravel driveway and flung herself into her little house; it was cold and the wind blew harshly through the cracks and the rafter's rattled and groaned.

"Great! Just frickin' great! What's next?! The-" Fae's rant was cut off by her mobile, it cut through the air like a serrated knife.

"Hello?" She tried to answer as nice as she could, really she did but… sometimes our efforts are in vain.

"Uh... um Fae?" was the only reply she got.

"Yes?"

"Uh… This is Jason…"

"Oh!" Fae's face lit up with realisation. "Dude! How are you?"

"I-I'm good. I was just calling to talk about what you asked me…" He trailed off, obviously nervous but what caught Fae's attention was the fact he was clearly whispering and Fae was certain that if she was able to see him he would be ghostly white and freakin' out.

"Oh yea! So when you coming over? We are so going to haft to have a movie night!" Fae smiled to herself, she had never had a movie night before; whenever she was actually at the mansion she was always out doing jobs and thieving so this would be a first.

"Uh… W-well about that… I don't kn-"

"No! Aw come on Jason! Don't bail on me! Hey you can even pick the movie… although we'll have to rent one 'cause I don't own any…" Fae trailed off with a thoughtful look and tone to her voice

"Well…" there was a pause at the other end of the line and then a sigh, "Ok fine, will Friday night be ok? Tomorrow I… I have something on tomorrow so it would have to be the day after…"

"Sweet! Roll on Friday! My first ever movie night!"

Fae heard a chuckle at the end of the line and then, "You don't own any DVD's?" he laughed at her.

"Hey! Don't make fun! I travel light!"

She heard another chuckle, Fae smiled to herself; she had made Jason laugh, he needed to laugh more, she knew there was something wrong, it was just the matter of finding out what and eliminating that problem.

"Sure, whatever you say Fae, well I'll see you in school."

"Oh such joy! I'd rather face a mob boss than that hell hole!"

"haha, well that's one way of putting it, see you."

"Bye Jay."

"Bye Fae."

And with that she clicked her phone shut and sighed as she leant against her cold wall, she leant her head back and breathed out, an icy trail was left in the air. A lot was running through her mind and a lot was resurfacing due to this place but she did what she always did, breathed out and gritted her teeth, Fae pulled herself off the wall and meandered down to her bedroom, after getting changed and finding the odd blanket or two she snuggled down into her already wrecked mattress.

As weight shifted on the mattress and a gruff purring sound was heard Fae felt herself able to let her guard down and sleep.

"Night night Leshan, watch over us."

She was answered with a _maow-owf_ and Leshan snuggling close to her, offering to share his heat with her.

As Fae fell into a restless slumber the sound of a howl filled the air, it was filled with pain and confusion; a lonely wolf that was confused and hurt, be it physically or emotionally. He raised his muzzle and cried up to the moon, asking for help, begging for answer's, yet he received none, all he received was a silver beam of moonlight that shone on his beloved's face; highlighting her midnight hair and the blue that danced through it. He received his answer, it was shown to him by the moon's very own hand; so it was true, she did answer to the wolves, thank his lucky star's.


	9. Visitations and a new pack

_I am so sorry for the delay guys!!! I was a bit submerged in coursework and i had a terrible case of writers block but everythings fine and going grand! I hope you like this chappie! Also... i'm going to try and work a bit on a new story, this won't be effected but i just thought i'd let you know. =D_

_Well... ENYOY!_

**Three days grace-Are you ready for this?**

**So you think you know how this story goes?**

**Are you ready for this?**

**Sit down, are you ready for this?**  
**Shut up, are you ready for this?**  
**Stand up, are you ready for this?**  
**This game**  
**Are you ready?**

Fae's night passed by with memories flashing through her subconscious, leaving a broken trail behind and guaranteeing an extremely cranky thief in the morning. There she lay, her hair ratty and pointing in every direction as if it had a hard time deciding what way it should lay so instead it took the easy way out and opted for every direction. She was sprawled across the tattered mattress with the bed sheet in knots between her legs, one foot hanging over the edge and the other lost under a knot of blanket and there was even a drip of drool slowly making it's dangerous journey from Fae's fanged mouth to the patch of mattress under her pillow, Fae's head was currently under the pillow and smushed against the bare mattress; A very beautiful sight one would think… if one were high or under influence.

The sun was slowly creeping through and highlighting Fae to the world outside, its rude rays dancing across her skin, a little bit of beauty entering the scene but all beauty was shattered as Fae let a grunt out. She dragged her person off the bed and crawled towards the bathroom were she carried out her normal routine; Crawl in the shower, wake up, do shower related movements and actions, put clothes on—unless feeling rather natural, to which leave this out—then go about her business.

"Leshan!" Fae's sleep claimed voice rang through her house and hopefully making it to her bedroom, where the sleeping blank panther lay.

There was a responding thud and a minute later Fae's over large blank panther was sitting in front of her, albeit glaring but still he was up.

"What'd ye wan' fo' breakfas'?" Her voice was still sleepy sounding and she always found her accent much more pronounced in the morning.

Leshan didn't answer but dragged his butt off the floor and swaggered over towards the back door; it would seem Leshan wanted free-range this morning.

"Righteo Boy." As Fae Let him out she caught herself in the mirror and groaned.

Fae was not self obsessed, she was not one of those girls to carry a pocket mirror everywhere she went—she didn't even own a compact mirror—and she really didn't care what people thought about her, heck she wouldn't care if the whole football club showed up in her bedroom first thing in the morning seeing her in her green knickers and black training top but what she wasn't so keen on was the nest that was settled atop her head. That was going to be a bitch to sort out.

"Feckin' hell." She muttered to herself as she attacked her hair, trying to get the knots out, all the while glaring at her bright green converse.

A knock from her front door interrupted her, the door having been battered and broken creaked open due to the knocks, "Hello?" Poor Seth was standing in her doorway looking quite frightened.

"What?" was Fae's lovely reply.

"Erm…" Seth took a weary glance at the door then towards Fae then he stepped into her home, "I was wondering if you wanted a lift to school?"

Fae left her hair and looked at him funny, "Why?"

"I thought I'd be neighbourly." Seth smiled hopefully in her direction.

Fae's eyes narrowed, a fang made its way over her bottom lip at her effort to hold back her growl. "We're not neighbours Seth."

Seth spluttered, "W-well… I-I mean… They-I mean I-"

Fae cut him off sharply, "Listen Seth if you've been told to babysit me then I suggest you leave this house before I throw you out on yur ear."

Seth bowed his head in shame at having been caught out.

"I don't need mindin' and I don't need yous'ens snooping around after me 'cause it'll end you's in a load of shit and I'll be the one who'll hafta get you's out of it. Ok?"

Seth's head shot up and he looked at her with confused eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind what I mean Seth, you just tell them I don't need no babysittin'."

"Ok, I'll tell them but don't shoot the messenger."

"Why did you get sent to mind me anyway Seth?" Fae looked at him curiously, she began to stalk forward as if hunting prey, "What makes me so special to your little pack?"

Seth's heart began to race and his eyes darted about until they closed, "Are we going to school or what?"

Fae snorted but dropped the subject and stalked forward, grabbing her ratty black backpack and walked out the door, leaving Seth in her wake. As Seth walked out the door and turned too close it he froze, his hand out stretched was shaking slightly.

"Fae?"

"Yea? What you want?" Ever the polite young lady…

"What happened your door?"

Fae rolled her eyes and as she walked over to him said, "Seth it's the inside of a door, I don't think many people would care if it's a bit broken."

"It's not the inside…"

Fae reached him and looked at Seth, his face was a mix of horror and dread, she watched how his hand shook and how his nose twitched, as if trying to catch a scent. Fae then looked towards this infamous door.

"Yes!" Fae squealed in delight, she pumped her fist in the air and mentally performed a perfect happy dance, the space around her seemed to glow and shine, her cerulean eyes beamed playfully not wanting to be forgotten, their aquaish glow playing on her cheeks.

The door in question that had made Fae this happy and Seth so freaked was a simple if not plain and slightly worn brown door, the wood grains showed up clearly and the knots in the wood stood out proudly but in the middle of this fine door was three long gashes, marring the woods profile. A large claw mark claimed all view and clashed against the simplicity of the little worn door that Fae had broken a couple of days ago.

Seth turned and looked at Fae as if she had lost what ever mentality she had in the beginning and finally joined the Mad Hatters tea party.

"How is this a good thing?" A reasonable question to ask if you were in his shoes, "There is a huge freakin' claw mark on your front door and you're happy?!"

Fae smiled openly at him, showing her deadly fangs in the process, Seth's gaze zeroed in on them immediately.

"Are you mad in the head Fae? This is serious! You could be in danger!" Seth's gaze never left her fangs as she spoke, to be honest it rather annoyed her, it was like men talking to women's breasts.

"They would never hurt me!" Fae's harsh tone brought Seth's gaze back up to her glowing eyes, "You shouldn't make accusations when you don't know the facts." She growled out.

Fae walked away from Seth, leaving him with his mouth open and his mind reeling; he didn't want to grass Fae up and tell the pack that her door was attacked but he wanted to tell them and make sure she would be ok and also the fact she had used the word 'they' had him reeling, that little plural word had him immediately freaking out; his poor head was on overdrive. Fae left him and jumped on her bike and sped off to school, leaving Seth jogging for his black truck.

Fae drove to school, parked her bike and put the chain on it and walked straight on past the school building and into the thick forest that was planted behind it, earning a few strange glances from certain students that ran to the nearest inspiration less teenager and here is were the rumour started.

While Fae got comfortable on a good a sturdy branch, she listened to every sound, every little rustle or crack of the trees, she listened to the forest and its rhythm and as she sat on her perch she began to play with the light that surrounded her as she waited for her visitors to return to her, poor Seth having only pulled up to the school parking lot now and losing his charge in the process.

Many thoughts ran through his head as he jumped out of his truck and made his way to the school building and carried out his school day, like whether or not he should tell Sam and the guys about the huge claw mark on Fae's door, or whether he should keep it to himself and not betray Fae's trust.

"Sup man," Jake greeted Seth with a slap on the back, "So where is… she?" Jake spat out the last word as if it would poison him.

Seth shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know what to tell his alpha as this was a touchy subject for him and he very well couldn't come out and say he lost her, but due to his nervous stupor and the fear in his system that's exactly what he did, "I-I lost her."

Jacob froze and his body turned ridged, basically he nearly had a litter of pup's. Seth's heart rate doubled.

"How the hell could you-" Jacob Black cut himself off and took in a deep breath as if to calm himself, "I give you one simple order Seth, one simple little- And you let '_it'_ escape?! Christ Seth! You stupid Pup!"

Seth looked down to were Jacob Blacks fists were crumpling his shirt and then looked Jacob in the eye, disappointment clear in his eyes; Jacob barely was able to hold back a flinch.

"Fae is not an _'it'_ Jacob, she's a human being just like us. She deserves to be treated like one, not some rabid animal."

Seth's tone was full of disappointment and under-toned anger that he couldn't bring himself to drag it to the surface; he took Jacobs shaking fists and pulled them off his shirt.

"She told me to give you a message though," Seth stepped away from his alpha, "She said that she doesn't need a babysitter and that it you should stay out of her business 'cause if you keep poking around in her life you'll end up in trouble that you won't be able to get out of."

Seth turned on his heel and walked away from his alpha, leaving Jacob Black in the middle of the parking lot trying to absorb the 'information' he was given by his youngest pack member. Yes Seth is the youngest in Jacob Blacks pack but he saw the world and its people in a different light and its that viewing of the world that is the reason why he is still Fae's friend, he doesn't give a toss what she is or her past. It was this elder wisdom that was laced through his voice and even his presence that threw Jacob Black, and was the reason why Jacob Black stood in that parking lot for a good long while.

Fae sat in that tree for a good while, in fact she was still in it after school was over, she had been waiting in that tree for hours and yet still no friends came'a thundering her way, but something did come thundering her way at around five o clock.

"Fae!" A soft voice called out to the undergrowth.

Fae sighed and decided to put Seth out of his misery, "Up here Seth!" she called down to him. Seth looked up towards her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"How the heck did you get all the way up there?"

Fae smirked at him, a canine like fang pointing out, "I climbed; now if you would move a little to the left then I'm sure I could get down too."

Seth looked beyond hesitant to move, he was planning on catching her so Fae won't break herself.

"Trust me Seth, if you don't move I will crush you, now move that little arse of your's to the left before I make you."

Seth highly doubted that Fae here would crush him, she wasn't petit but she wasn't tall, she was of middle height and well toned. He smirked up at her playfully, "And how would you 'make me' from all the way up there."

"Seth my dear boy, I'm so glad you asked that." Fae smiled, it wasn't a happy smile, no… It was an evil little smile that showed her fangs threateningly. Fae raised her hand and pointed her finger down towards Seth, a beam of light shot down towards him, just skimming his foot and burning the grass to black ash. Fae looked Seth in the eyes and smirked again before pointing her finger rapidly in all different directions having beams of light and little bullets shooting out and having Seth dance about and stagger to the left.

Fae sprang into the air, gracefully and agile she glided through the air before somersaulting through it and landing exactly on the spot when Seth had been standing, the earth made a groan of protest as she landed and gave way to her massive weight, large indents of Fae's size seven and a half converse's were indented into the earth. Fae turned and looked towards the gawking Seth.

"I told you so." Fae smirked at him again, a fang peaking out over her lip. Fae nodded her head towards him and turned on her heel and walked home, a little smile hanging on her lips as the thought of her visitors arriving.

"Wait!" Seth shook himself mentally and ran after Fae, "I'm coming with you-"

"To hell you are!" Fae's words were harsh and hard but they didn't effect Seth at all, he had come to accept Fae and her switchblade attitude and razor sharp tongue.

"I have nothing better to do Fae." Seth looked at her pleadingly, using his best puppy dog face.

Fae growled, literally, and rolled her eyes, "Don't use that puppy face Seth, it doesn't work on me. Heart of stone me."

Seth looked at her in a mix between shock and another emotion dwelled in his eyes, "Please Fae." Seth looked at her imploringly.

Fae growled and grumbled to herself about the relentless yanks that had invaded her life, "Fine but if I tell you to leave then leave."

Seth smiled at her; he didn't take offence at her words as he knew she was expecting company. "No ploblemo."

"Seth what do you plan to do at my house?" Fae kept on walking, she hadn't stopped at all to be honest, she was shredding her way through the forest like a manic weedwacker.

"Well I haven't planned that far a head but we'll find something to do."

"Oh I don't doubt we will Sethy, I'm just fussin' over what that is." Fae murmured to herself although she knew Seth could hear her with pristine clarity.

The two abnormals simply hung around the house, Fae not even bothering to act the polite host and offer food or water, she simply pointed in the direction the food would be in and told him to eat away. Seth felt odd, his mother had always taught him to be a good host and cater to your guests needs, as did many many mothers and parental figures, but this girl in front to him just grunted and pointed in a general direction and he was told to 'eat away'. She certainly never acted like an average young woman but then again when you added fangs and a killer temper to the mix, it would be normal to be abnormal.

A couple of hours had passed and they were neither awkward nor laughing and joking around, they simply carried on and did what you normally would when you were on your own which would consist of idle chatter—to either yourself or another life form—and feeding and watering yourself; simple really. They were happily dotterin' around the house and chatting aimlessly when a howl rang through the reservation. Seth stiffened and Fae's coiled body jumped up and for the first time Seth had seen Fae smile properly, with only happiness in her heart.

"That was not one of us…" Seth stood and fell into protective mode, his instincts telling him to grab Fae and bolt to safety but something in Fae's stance held that action off of the 'doing list'.

"No Seth, that was not one of you're wolves. That was one of mine."

"Wha-" Seth tried to say but Fae cut him off.

"Leave Seth." Fae tones was cold but eager as she stared at the front door.

"No freakin' way Fae! I'm not-"

Fae cut him off, anger starting to brew in her voice and tone, "You said you would leave when I asked otherwise you would not have been allowed to set foot in this house. Now I'm askin' you; leave." Fae's tone was harsh and commanding.

"Fae-" Seth tried to protest but Fae was having none of it and practically dragged him to her back door and booted him out.

"Seth leave, go on, before I kick you down the street too!" Fae huffed as she booted him out and glared at him, her eyes lighting up the night around them. Fae scowled in Seth's direction and re-entered her house and slammed that door of hers.

"How the bloody hell do people live around here?!" She grumbled to herself, growling and hissing frequently, "All they do is stick their bloody noses in were it ain't wanted!" Fae glared at everything and anything her line of sight caught, "Cheeky and nosey bastards the lot of them, I mean really!" Fae was pacing around her living room and her kitchen, her heavy foot-falls starting to make dents in the wooden floors, "Can't keep their big noses out of my feckin' business, and whats going to happen… they're gonna get themselves killed that's what! Sweet jesus of the hill!" Fae cried up to the ceiling, not really noticing the world around her, not really noticing the figure that was creeping up on her, well really… the three figures that were creeping up on her.

"Haven't you learned Pup? You shouldn't take the lords name in vain." A gruff voice came from the shadows behind her. Fae's body froze and there was a faint cerulean glow coming from a certain Fae O'Reilly's eyes, the whole room tensed and then Fae flung herself at the voices source.

"Logan!" Fae launched herself in Logan's arms, "Watch'a doin' here Badger?" she mumbled in Logan's chest.

"Aw come on pup! You still calling me that?!" He growled out, it was a playful growl though and made Fae smile.

"What else would I call you Badger?" She said as she pulled out of Logan's huge arms, she smirked her trade mark smirk when she saw him scowl. Logan merely grunted in response.

"Yea yea! A touching family reunion I'm sure! Now let me through you hunk of metal!" A voice cried out from behind Logan's huge mass. A small and sparkly Asian girl came barging through and shoved the scowling Wolverine across the living room; a proud moment in one's life.

"Lanny!" she screamed before she launched herself in Fae's arm's, "How the hell you been girl?!" She was bouncing up and down and there were little fireworks shooting around the place due to her power.

"Jube's! How's my thief in training been without me?" Fae smirked at Jubilee and released her from her iron grip.

"Psst! I've been fine, I've nearly been blown up, shot, killed twice and then I had to spend four days trekking across the ass crack of god knows were with these two. I've been pretty damn peachy!" Jubilee smiled at Fae.

"Wow Jube's, you've become a lot more popular than the last time I seen ya'" Snickered Fae, her eyes glowed happily as her 'family' was reunited once again, but she soon furrowed her brow in confusion, "Wait a minute, you said you had been trekking with _two_ people, who the hell's the second."

Jubilee simply giggled at Fae and stood to the side, A dark figure walked out of the shadows, his jet black hair tickled his sparkling emerald eyes that were glinting even now in the night, and his pale complexion almost shone out against the darkness that was attempting to engulf them; even with the two lightbringers.

"Sean!" Fae cried out in happiness, " A greet to thee Sean!" Fae called out the familiar greeting her guild used.

Sean stepped out of the darkness and bowed his head while placing his hand over his heart, "And a greet to thee princess." As soon as Sean straightened up out of his bow he launched himself at Fae, "How ye doin' baby-girl?" He whispered in her ear as he hugged Fae.

Fae shoved him off playfully, "Who you callin' baby girl Sean-ie boy?" Fae smirked at him with a daring look in her eyes, Sean merely gave her a small smile and stood back with Logan and Jubilee.

"So wha' exac'ly are ye doin' 'ere an'way?" Fae's voice was trickling back into her Irish drawl due to Sean's presence; reminding her so much of 'home' back in Ireland.

"You sent a signal up and we followed it here, you do know that thing stayed up there till we got over the Alaskan border…" Jubilee replied.

"It did was it was suppose to-"

Fae was cut off by loud bangs on the door, they were dominant and brash. Fae growled and seethed viscously as she stomped over to the door and ripped It off it's hinges… Literally.

"What!" She snarled out to her interrupting intruder's. She was quite shocked to see the alpha of the pack standing there in his cut off shorts and all his wolves behind him, it was like he was here to arrest Fae and her comrades; this really did not go down well due to Fae's disliking to the police—in any country.—

"You need to come with us." Sam's voice was tight and controlled, his voice was stained, all the boy's behind him bar two were looking fierce and tight, the other two were quite distraught looking.

"The fuck we do!" Fae snarled up to Sam, "I suggest you leave now Sam before you force our hand's."

Sam's clenched fists began to shake and the pack behind him snarled out at the threat, but they also laughed, Jacob called out from behind Sam,

"Who do you think you are girl, you couldn't take us even on our worst day! Don't flatter yourself." Jacob Black mocked Fae and before she could snarl a viscous retort three figures leapt out from the shadows of Fae's house and stood were Sam had once stood; it seemed that Wolverine had taken a particular disliking to poor Sam.

Sean's eyes were fierce and almost glowed warningly as he glared at the surprised wolf pack; his curved daggers gleamed threateningly in the moonlight. Jubilee had her hand raised and ready to summon her power, the darkness around her seemed to zap and spark as her fireworks played around her. Worst of all though was Wolverine, his lips were curled back slightly to show his teeth and he snarled viscously as he glared at the wide eyed wolf pack in front of him, his fists were in place and ready to bare his claws but Fae's voice rang out into the night air.

"Wolverine! Keep them sheathed! Jubilee! Keep it controlled and Viper! Unless you're prepared to get them pretty things dirty put them away! No war will be started at my front door! Step down!" Fae's voice and tone was commanding and left no room for disobedience, the wolves were shocked to see her… lead the new comer's before her.

Fae stepped forward and stood in front of Wolverine and spoke directly to Sam, "You will not come to my front door and even try to command me, you have no power over me. You will not force you're hand upon us or im sure one of these'ens will be more than happy to take it clean off. What is your business?" Fae's tone was loud and dominating, it was almost regal like as she commanded and took charge.

The wolf pack was too shocked to say anything.

"What is you're business!" She shouted.

Sam soon recovered and took charge of his pack, "We came across a scent and followed it here, it seem's you're new visitors are dangerous to our people. You will come with us to a meeting and we will discuss how this will be handled.

"We'll go no where, if you want a meeting then you'll get a meeting but it will not be tonight! Expect us at nine am tomorrow morning." Fae stood tall and proudly, her form showed no sign of submission and she glared at Sam defiantly. "And I'm warning you Sam, you lead you're pack to my front door again and I promise you this, there will be no mercy shown. Do you understand?"

Sam looked at her, a calculating look in his eyes, but before he got to reply it was Jacob who spoke.

"What can they do to us?! They're human! If you want to fight maybe you should find some people who could actually hurt us, they're just pathetic humans!" Jacob seemed to laugh at them mockingly and a few others in the pack laughed as well. Logan snarled and glared at Jacob.

"What make's you think we're human Bub?" he said as his adamantium claws shot out of him skin and gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. The wolf pack staggered back at the sight and Jubilee shot her hands out towards them and a stream of multicoloured lights shot out from her hand and exploded the tree they hit, the wolf pack looked shaken and they watched warily as they tried to calculate Fae's and her new visitors next move.

"The meeting is at nine, don't be late." Sam said as he backed away into the forest.

"We'll be waitin' bub." Wolverine growled as they backed away into the woods, the last one that had yet to dissolve into the shadows was Paul, his face was pained and his body looked hunched as if he was in grief. He looked at Fae pleadingly as he tried to make her understand, make her see. Fae looked at him and nodded her head, she looked him in the eye and smirked her signature smirk,

"See you at nine Paulie." She smirked as she turned and slid into her house, Wolverine, Jubilee and Sean following by her flanks. It would seem theres a new pack in town.


	10. The Banshee's Wail

_**AN**__- Hello all! I'm very sorry for the long wait! *dodges rocks* I just lost the momentum for this story, i had the beginning and the end but not the middle! see my dilema? but i tried to send this out to give myself a boost in the right direction. _

___I really hope you enjoy this and yes i know it is a bit short, *runs from mob* but i just thought that the ending i have here left a good cliff-hanger and i don't think i have ever really done them, so i made one! :) If you have any questions or whatever then feel free to send us a message or a review. :)_

___I wanted to get this out before tomorrow and so i just poured emotion onto it. i really do hope you like it! Oh! and the song i picked for this chapter is so suited to Fae! its uncanny and i feel really thick 'cause i haven't found it before. read the lyrics! they are very connected and intertwined with the story!_

___send me a little review?_

___Have a joyous Samhain!_

___Love Tigraess Cora!_

* * *

**Breaking Benjamin- So Cold**

**Show me how it ends it's alright**  
**Show me how defenseless you really are**  
**satisfied and empty inside**  
**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**

**If you find your family, don't you cry**  
**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

**You're so cold, but you feel alive**  
**Lay your hand on me one last time**

He could smell it from her, his keen sense picking it up straight away, and his heart broke. He watched as she lead them in the 'almost' war on her front door, he let the pride swell in his chest at her poise and fierceness as she threw out commands and had a man treble her size back away in fear and a whole pack surrender with their tails between their legs. But he also saw how she struggled for breath, he took note of how her legs shook slightly at the effort but her shoulders were squared and defiant. He watched from behind as she walked back into her new house, and he saw how her shoulders caved in on her a little, just a little, but it was enough for him.

Wolverine watched as his cub struggled to keep up the walls she'd set in place years ago and he watched as her mask was cracking and crumbling before her. This was not fair, and as childish as it sounded, Logan meant it. It was not fair that his cub would have to go through this; he took note of how her pet circled her protectively as if it new this too, and he took note of how she looked defeated and worn, she was seventeen for gods sake and life had defeated her! She's so many scars and so many experiences under her belt that it just seemed so unfair to him that this would happen. He couldn't understand it really, the legendary Wolverine wanted to weep and he knew that when the day came he would.

He knew that this is why his brother is coming, he saw it now. At the beginning he couldn't understand why his brother, his flesh and blood, his enemy would track his unwanted daughter like this, he couldn't fathom why he would risk so much; until now. His brother, Sabertooth, just wanted to see his daughter one last time, just one last time before she lost the fight. He wanted to see her special eyes one last time before her light went out; and she was gone forever.

The four mutants sat in front of the La Push council, Wolverine stood firm and like stone behind his cub and her companions, Sean watched the four people behind the large table in front of him like a king cobra watching a field mouse, each of the council members feeling a bit nervous due to his intense expression. Jubilee was constantly jiggling about and her eyes darted over everything and everyone, the air around her practically sparkling and bursting with colours. Then there was Fae, she sat like stone, with Jubilee on her left and Sean on her right and Wolverine directly behind her. The council members noted how they looked like an elite team, and they had no doubt who was the leader. Fae's cerulean eyes never left Billy's dull brown ones and he felt like all his secrets were being lead bare. She sat with her silver nails glinting threateningly in the sun light and her shoulders squared and her face hard. She was ready for war.

Wolverine gave out a growl of annoyance, "Hurry it up will ya! A staring contest ain't going to get yourselves into our heads, either say it now or we'll leave!"

Sam frowned heavily and went to stand up and send a retort back to Wolverine but he caught sight of the feral mans clenched fists and practically rooted himself to his seat. Billy black however raised his head and spoke clearly; finally finding the strength to leave Fae's gaze and focus on Wolverine.

"We have called this meeting today so that we can discuss your presence here on our lands." Billy black looked towards Fae at this point, her gaze never faltered nor did it change, it was looking at a beautiful stone, with a few grazes on it. "Depending on our findings we will decide on whether or not you may live on our land."

A cold bitter laugh filled the room, making a Sue Clearwater and Old Quil shudder slightly; it was sarcastic and almost sad. Everyone's attention turned towards the source of the bitter laughter; they all looked towards Fae.

"Billy Black, head of this council, you seem to be under the impression that you will be able to make us leave." a cruel chuckle left her now. This was no longer Fae, this was the princess of the Banshee Gypsy's, and she had a reputation of being cold and ruthless. Her eyes were focusing on nowhere yet they still seemed alert, her head slightly bent over and her raven hair falling over her face, a cruel smile spread over her blood red lips.

Billy Black seemed dumbfounded, had she not seen his tribes' protectors? His wolves? "Surely you have seen this tribes protectors Miss O'Reilly. You are in no position to be telling us what you may or may not do.

This time both Sean and Jubilee chuckled and both Wolverine and Fae smirked, Fae's fanged smirk how ever was cruel and cold.

"And surely your wolves have informed you of the recent events Billy Black."

Billy looked towards Sam who did not hold his gaze, "what is the meaning of this Sam? What is she talking about?"

Sam couldn't answer; he gaped like a fish out of water and turned helplessly towards his pack that guarded the only door in the door, behind Fae and her 'family'. Fae decided to make it easy for him.

"We made your wolves run home Billy Black. Tail between their legs, they retreated." Her cruel laughter filled the room, her head never rising, "They came to start war on my door step," she chuckled once more, "and they ran home."

Billy looked towards his son who glared and ground his teeth together, clearly not happy with having the 'freaks' still on his land. Billy watched as Fae stood up, he noted how a cerulean glow seemed to come from behind her bangs and how every wolf in the room stiffened when she stood up. Fae raised her head is one quick movement, her raven black bangs flying from in front of her face, Billy Black was captured by her eyes. Sue Clearwater and Old Quil both flinched at her quick action.

"We will live on this land Billy Black, your 'protectors' will leave us be. This is not your land anymore Billy Black. Your treaty does not concern our kind. Leave us be and we will leave you be, simple really." Fae looked to all four faces a top of the raised earth, their great table before them making them look like judges, but their verdict made no difference today.

Fae never let her gaze fall from Billy's. "Viper, Jubilee, Wolverine, come on. We're done here, we're leaving."

The nodded there heads and turned round to leave, the pack not separating to let them past.

Sean's hand reached towards his concealed blade, "Move mutt's."

The snarled at him in fury, every one of them had their eyes on Sean, but not on Fae. Fae appeared in front of Sean and sliced threw the air straight down the middle of the wolf pack, she then flicked her hand to the right, a barrier of light throwing those wolves away and then proceeded to do the same with the wolves on the left.

"Leave us be, and we will not start," her eyes never looked back as she walked out the council elders meeting, "and win, a war that will destroy yous."

Fae's 'pride' flanked her, walking as one and their power was rolling of them in torrents, creating an aura of caution and power that made everyone lean back.

"Do you not know the first rule of battle Billy Black?" Fae called out to Billy behind her, not giving him even a glance. "Always know what you're fighting first." She said with a smirk clear in her voice as she shot her hand up to the air, a jet of light and colours flew upwards and slammed into each other after soaring high into the air. Creating her clans feared symbol.

Solomons pentacle was clear and distinct with horus's eye in the middle of the pentacle, dark, electrical colours sketching the design into the skyline. Fae stopped in the open field that was just outside the elders meeting place and looked towards the elders and then finally to Sam.

"I'm tired of standing by when I have the power to stop it all," Fae's gaze turned cold and hard, "Hear my word, no longer will I hold back, if any of you's harm or threaten any of my family, I promise you this; you'll wish you were never born, you've no idea how cruel I can be pups." She said with a cruel glint in her eyes as she opened her mouth wide, her fangs glinting in the sporadic colours that were spitting down from Fae's symbol, burning the grass when they landed. Fae blew slowly and purposely up into the air, a dark light wisped out from her mouth and slithered up to her unfinished symbol, it unravelled into the shape of a banshee, circling the symbol protectively.

Fae glanced to the stunned wolf pack and the tribe elders, and screamed. She wailed up to the sky with her cerulean eyes glowing with tremendous force, and as she wailed so did the banshee, the wolves covered their ears in pain and the elders shuddered as the sound made there skin crawl.

Fae looked down to them once more and added a last time before her and her 'pride' walked away, "do you know what a banshee symbolizes Billy Black? She is the bringer of bad news, when she wails; death will follow. A banshee is an Irish angel of death Billy Black."


	11. Doves through the past

**_AN _**_Gods' it's been a while! Please don't be annoyed! I had no idea it had been that long since i updated on my story! I re-read the thing there and nearly passed out at reading that the last time I updated was at Samhain. Gods i'm so sorry! Damned brain of mine has no friggen concept of time! I do apologise and hoefully the longer chapter will appease you! Please tell me what you think as i'm not sure how you's will take this chapter seeing as it's not completely focused on Fae but who knows! You might be bored of her! Please send a little review to spur me on! :)_

_Love, Cora._

_[Edit] Sorry about the multiple update things but the damn thing won't let me use symbols so when i'm breaking the page or switching to a different character it'll be writing in italics._

_

* * *

_

**_There's something happenin here,_**  
_**what it is aint exactly clear.**_  
_**theres a man with a gun over there,**_  
_**tellin me i got to beware.**_

It had been a while since he had seen her like that, it thrilled and scared him at the same time. It thrilled Sean because every time Fae spoke like that it meant trouble was brewing and Christ how he loved trouble! Sean revelled in trouble and danger and he loved how his heart would race when he felt it coming, how his vision cleared when his adrenalin started pumping but what he loved the most about trouble, is that there was no rules, the point of 'trouble' was breaking a rule; and he hated rules, they made him remember things he'd often claim he's forgotten.

But what scared him was that every time Fae spoke like that, like the matriarchal figure the clan wanted her to be, she lost a little bit more of herself. He knew all Fae's little tricks, her little calling cards of when she was hurt or broken; he knew what she would do to mask it. When she was broken she would stand tall and proud, her shoulders squared and her jaw set; when she was broken she would be a soldier, and it scared him, because when she was broken she had no emotions, no guilt or sadness or even happiness just numbness. She was nothing but a vessel when she was broken and her light was doused as no shine or even glimmer is cast from her eyes or skin. When she was hurt, emotionally hurt, she would act hardened and cold; all sarcastic and dismissive. Sean knew though, he could tell by the dimness of her eyes and the lack of glow from her alabaster skin.

As Sean looked at her now he couldn't quite decide what she was, or rather how she was feeling. When they first met before those mangy dogs showed up her shoulders had been loose and her smile was lighting up the room but she stood straight and her hands where tensed which had to of meant she was happy to see them but tense about it as well; either she had something to hide or she was worried about them. She'd never say that to them but that was what her body was telling Sean. I would be daft for her to be worried about them, even on their own they would be sure to give those mangy mutts a run for their money, but together they were elite, they were unstoppable; they were _faolchu airgid_, the silver wolves. Jubilee, Fae and himself where the clans elite fighters, they were the clans secret weapon, only they weren't secret and they were feared, each of them on their own were feared but together they made towns silent. They were also called _phacáiste dubh_, or in English it was The Black Pack.

Sean was the only non-mutant of the team and he can't say that he wasn't envious that he didn't have a power like Jubes of Fae but he wouldn't have it any other way as the fact he didn't have a power like them always made him worker and train harder. Even though he didn't have a power it didn't mean he wasn't feared, his name was well known and rival clans knew to step down when confronted by him. His name was Sean Maguire and he was part of the Banshee Gypsy's, his crest on his silver chain that hung on his neck proclaimed that, and the tattoos on his back branded him forever as one of them, and also as a member of _faolchu airgid. _He had his clans symbol or insignia tattooed on the left side of his back, it took up the whole of the space to the left of his spine. A wailing banshee was inked largely and elegantly, her long and stained hair looked like it could almost whip in the wind, and her eyes looked like the tears would fall down Sean's back, her tattered and dirty elegant dress trembled in the wind. Winds and mist reeling from her screaming mouth wrapping around Solomon's pentacle which had the eye of Horus in the centre. It was done by the clan's marker, she was not connected to their business or dealings but she was trusted and silently she was a part of the clan. Her work was legendary and un-earthy, many people came to her from all corners of the globe to be tattooed by her but the only people she would tattoo were the Banshee Gypsy's.

The second tattoo was the one to symbolise his pack, the silver wolves or _faolchu airgid_ as they were known in Irish, it took up the rest of the space on his back, the space to the right of his spine. The tattoo was of a wolf in a fighting stance up his back, its body twisting and the fury was seen clearly in its ferocious yellow and green and Cerulean eyes; its eyes the colour of Fae, his and Jubilee's eyes. Its fur looked like it's ruffling in the wind, on its shoulder was the Triquetra branded into the wolf, the once burn was now a scar and clearly seen on the wolf; and that was the Black Packs symbol.

Sean himself was about six foot, maybe an inch or two smaller, his body was like a blade, lean and well-muscled and his face was angular but not overly so. He had a few freckles scattered across his nose and under his eyes, or as they would say back home; Faerie kisses. His eyes though were what confused and sometimes even frightened people; his eyes would have been a brilliant and illuminating shade of apple green, had it not been for the milky film that coated his eyes, not releasing the colour and made him look snake like and more obviously blind. That's where he got his name from, Viper. It misleads his enemies into thinking he was blind, and true his eye sight wasn't that great, but when the adrenaline started pumping his vision could rival crystal clarity. His dark hair contrasted against his clear pale skin as it flopped in every direction; it was shiny and often had Jubilees fingers running through it.

He was agile and vastly skilled in martial arts, he didn't have any powers which meant he had to learn and master hand to hand combat and his obsession with daggers and all things sharp and dangerous made him much worse. For a while it was thought he was a mutant with his inhuman agility and un-earthy control and precision with his daggers but he knew he wasn't, he just trained; made himself feared. He has been in the clan since he was about two or three, his mother didn't want him so she threw him out onto the street but he was found by Maebh (Maeve) the wife of the clans leader Lorcan and so from then on out he was a member of the Banshee Gypsy's, Maebh acted like his mother and often treated him like her own son but his leader however did not, and he didn't think anything of it, Lorcan was the leader, the king if you will, and that was all; while Maebh was his mother.

Then Fae came along, he was nine at the time, only a year older than her. He can still remember every detail of that night, it was in the middle of February and it had been lashing and still was raining when she came. She walked right up to the front door of the large manor home that served as the guilds headquarters. The amazing thing about that is that she actually made it to the front door, the manor house was on top of a medium sized hill, a lush and dense forest behind it, a lake to the west with trees around the lake and fields to the east of it and in front of the manor house was more trees and a slight road; the trees acting as perfect cover for the scouts and lower members on watch. They had spotted her and attacked, thinking it to be some sort of trick by a rival clan and she… well she killed them, ripped them apart into shreds while others where seared in half. An eight year old girl killed four scouts. The members in the house heard their screams and they saw the explosions and bursts of light coming from the trees and readied themselves for attack, Lorcan standing at the front line in front of the large oak doors.

They heard no footsteps and they were given no clue as to where the 'attacker' was until the scratching on the door started, long and slow scratching on the front door and then there was a burst of light; the door flying off its hinges and snapping, the wood buckling under the force. He remembered Maebh hauling him behind her to protect him, but he struggled and tried to stand in front of her; to protect her. When the light finally dimmed there she was, Fae, and she had managed to silence a whole army. As Sean looked at her for that first time he remembered how he thought she looked quite pretty but he was so confused at the time. She was dressed in a hospital gown that scraped her skinny ankles, it was stained with muck and blood and grime, and still wet splashes of blood ran down the gown and landed on her dirty feet staining her feet black and a crimson burgundy. Her skin was porcelain and seemed to almost glow, her hair, although ratty and tatty, hung to below her bum and the blue streaks glinted unnaturally. What everyone was really studying was the ten inch metal nails that were nearly dragging against the plush red carpet of their foyer and the bright glowing eyes that looked at them deadly. The only other thing that she had on her was the dog tags around her neck.

No one knew what to do, no one know how to approach the situation but Lorcan being the head of the clan had to sort this out and that's what he tried. He stepped forward towards her and the growls and snarls and roars that erupted out of her small body scared Sean near half to death, his childlike brain connecting them with the monsters that the older members told him about and this time he did hide behind his mother. Lorcan hearing her warning slowed his advances and tried to talk the young child out of the state she was in.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" Lorcan tried; his voice unusually soft and gentle.

She didn't say anything though; she just cocked her head to the left in one quick jerk of a movement, making a few members jump.

Lorcan tried again, "May I come towards you wildling?" but this time he lowered his head, like he would do when approaching an angry wolf or a frightened wild dog.

Fae though lowered her head slightly in response and he took that as a sign to advance. Upon reaching her he wondered at the tiny size of her yet the massive scale of destruction she'd caused, she barely reached his elbows. He slowly reached forward towards her dog tags, this caused Fae to open her small mouth and bare her teeth at him in warning, his advancing hand faltering at the sight of her glittering fangs, many of the guild members had to stifle a gasp. When he reached the dog tags and read the cold piece of metal he read aloud what it said.

"_Faelan. Project - Téir Abhaile Riú. _

_-Morrigan"_

He watched as Lorcan's eyes lit up, the potential he saw in her was obvious and so from that day on she was welcomed into the clan, although many people weren't that welcoming due to the fact she had killed four of their brothers but they had no choice, she was now Lorcans favourite. She didn't need trained, she had come to their home with fighting experience that surpassed many of the guild members but what she did need was social skills, she never spoke and all she did was growl or roar when she was fighting. It was on her ninth birthday that she first spoke in their care, everyone called her Morrigan under Lorcans orders, Morrigan is the Celtic goddess of death and revenge, mistress of magick and the black arts, she was the goddess of war and that is why Lorcan ordered everyone to call her that; because to him she was their greatest weapon. The first words she spoke to them however was her name.

"My name is Faelan Nakisha." She said her voice smooth like liquid moonshine but hard and cruel at the same time, what many noticed how ever was the fact she left her surname out.

From that day onwards everyone called her Faelan and Maebh and himself called her Fae, only Lorcan and some elders of the clan still called her Morrigan, they refused to use such a human name on their weapon; their princess. Then Jubilee came along and the team was formed, years passed and they became inseparable, and now here he was. In La Push Washington, where it rained constantly, yes he was from Ireland but even there he could tolerate it because it was his home, and here in La Push apparently there were obnoxious cocky natives than transformed into large mongrels. Wonderful!

He wasn't pleased, he wasn't in the slightest bit happy, and in fact Sean was rather irked. He knew that Fae came here to get away from everything and just _live_ but these bastards are ruining that, he was contemplated taking them out, he knew Logan and Jubilee would agree with him. She hadn't said anything when they got back to her house; she just kept walking into her room and sat with Leshan circling her and trying to comfort her. She'd never show it or even any subtle sign of weakness but he knew, he knew the way her body held itself and as she sat there she was in pain; physical and emotional pain, but she kept her back straight and head tall. He couldn't stay in the house while the other two were practically deflating and pottering about that house nervously as if they were waiting the announcement that the world was going to end, so he strode out of the house, in his black leather trench coat with silver runes around the cuffs and hem glinting even without the sun and followed the road into town.

He got stares, and it was expected in such a small town like this but seriously! The need to stop and stare? Was it necessary? Sean merely let his trench coat billow in the strong wind as he walked with presence down the street towards a diner he had just spotted, '_Harry's Haven.'_ Was its name and it looked quite welcoming, its lights and cosy decorative truly was a haven in this frigid winter weather.

The bell tinkled and alerted all the customers to his entrance, a middle aged woman behind the counter looked to him and smiled.

"Welcome dear, take a seat! Someone will be with you in a minute." Her voice was soft and warm but had an almost wispy quality, her old brown eyes and laugh lines made her seem nice and friendly.

He settled himself in a booth at the back beside the window, just encase an unsavoury visitor came looking for him, and waited to order.

"Hello, welcome to _Harry's Haven_, would you like to order?" A tired and deadened voice said to him.

Sean looked up towards the source of the voice, barely seeing the young woman before him; she wasn't looking towards him but looking emotionlessly towards the pad of paper she held carelessly. From what he could actually see she was tall, very tall but lean and in his opinion was blessed with an athletic build, her russet skin was smooth and he knew that when she was happy it glowed, but from the sound of her she hadn't been happy in a while. He felt his heart twinge a little and it was strange, he had to restrain himself from reaching towards his chest. He looked again, her hair was too the nape of her neck and was spiked and looked spunky; this girl would have a good fierce attitude, but it seemed dishevelled and not as well kept as it normally was. By the thickness and goodness of her hair he couldn't understand why she didn't grow it out. He looked out the window again; not wanting to freak the lovely girl out.

"I certainly would Beautiful, I'd like-" Sean's Irish charm being interrupted by her harsh voice.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she snarled out to him, out of the corner of his eye he could see her fists shaking, Sean was genuinely confused.

"Not at all little Dove." He said tenderly as he continued to stare out the window.

Leah couldn't understand this Paddy for love nor money, she knew she looked a state, she felt like crap and she could barely keep her eyes open so why was he calling her these things? It didn't make sense, she hadn't been sleeping right since she'd said those things to Fae and she had been taking the graveyard shift so the others wouldn't hear her thoughts and she had been dodging meetings and the like also. She looked at him and from what she saw he did look quite handsome, his pale skin with the slight freckles and dark almost cocoa coloured hair contrasted nicely against it, but he wouldn't look at her. Then it clicked! He was having her on, saw the state of her and was seeing how far he could string her along before he would drop her like a hot potato.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, the pencil nearly breaking in her inhuman grasp, "Why don't you look at me before you spew crap. Your eyes clearly need tested! Why don't you go somewhere else with your bullshit!"

Sean internally smirked at her fire, but also was a bit confused, what woman hated being complimented? He turned round to her and locked eyes with her, his blind looking eyes to her brown mixed with silver ones. Leah let out a gasp.

"Gods I… I'm so sorry." Leah nearly hung her head in shame, "I meant no disrespect." She couldn't believe her stupidity! She felt like such an idiot!

Sean merely shook his head and smirked, "What for? It's not like I'm blind."

Leah's face fell into confusion, her face screwed up in bewilderment. "But… Your eyes… what?" she gave up trying to form a coherent sentence and just looked at him blankly; the lack of sleep finally crumbling what was left of her social skills.

Sean chuckled, "I see well enough little Dove."

Leah frowned in confusion, before the whole werewolf thing happened to her she had wanted to become a nurse, she had done some research and she had looked at disabilities such as blindness, his eyes looked like the examples of people who were blind.

"Don't call me that." She managed to mumble out, the order not having any strength at all as she stared at the Paddy before her, 'Irish are trying to take over the place.' She muttered mentally to herself.

Sean smiled at her and extended his hand towards her, "Name's Sean Maguire. And you are?" His charm slowly thawing her, it was nice to actually talk to a guy who didn't hate her or think she was a complete bitter harpy.

She grasped his hand with more strength than she'd meant but he didn't flinch, she noticed immediately the markings around the cuff of his blank trench coat and made a mental note not to forget them. "Leah, Leah Clearwater."

Sean's smile grew larger, nearly enchanting her, "Well Leah Clearwater, would you care to join me?"

She laughed a little, and it was nice, she hadn't done that in a while, it was small but she had still laughed. He seemed nice, and it was strange to meet a person who did not fit into the normal everyday Joe criteria. "Why Mister Maguire, I think I will." She giggled then as she took of her apron and sat opposite him in the booth at the back of _'Harrys Haven'_.

_FaelanNakishaO'ReillyFaelanNakishaO'ReillyFaelanNakishaO'Reilly_

She didn't know what to do, as she sat there like a statue her mind raced and darted and nearly tripped over its self in haste, time was running out, she knew this but there was nothing she could really do. She knew what the deadline meant and what happened when it was up and it made her numb; it wasn't fair. But life wasn't fair and she was okay with that, she knew the world was cruel and she preferred it that way; it had made her strong and unbreakable, or so she thought. She didn't want to think about that now but every time she was on the brink of forgetting she would feel a small splutter in her light that reminded her, as if taunting her that she'd never be able to run from the deadline, the consequence.

She had other things to worry about, people to take care of and people to lead. They didn't want their princess weak so she wasn't weak, they didn't want their warrior compassionate so she wasn't, they wanted her to be merciless and a true leader so that's what she was, they wanted a figure that didn't seem human so she let her instincts take reign. She was what her people wanted her to be, and it had suited her fine and it was in fact helping her forget about the date looming over her head but that all went out the bloody window as soon as he stepped onto the bloody screen; as soon as Paul strode into view he had messed everything up. Her carefully laid out plans when the date came, he'd screwed them up because of the damn ache she felt towards him, the fact she was growing attached to people ruined everything.

She had been preparing herself for ages, years even, as soon as she found out she had preparing and mouldering herself into stone, so not to feel a thing when it happened. A part of her wanted to watch as tears slid down her face, a piece of her wanted to just run towards him and just bury herself in his large warm and comforting embrace but she didn't know how too. She wanted flowers and ribbons and dresses sometimes but realisation was that she got blood and claws and death, and the thing was is that she can handle that. Taking a person's life was so much easier than running to someone for help, and part of her screamed at her that that in itself was weak but she knew it was what she had to be; without it she would have died before the date came, long before it arrived. It would break her though, as she said goodbye to him for the last time, as she took in every feature of his face and tried to sear it into her brain so when it started she would have something to hold onto, his beautiful face instead of her daemons. And as she allowed herself to feel the pain before she was taken she knew it would be the right place to thaw and actually feel; a small pleasure she wanted to reward herself with, no matter how crippling and heart breaking it was. She wanted to let everything out of her very own Pandora's Box before her light was stubbed.

* * *

_**I set fire to the rain **_  
_**Watched it pour as I touch your face **_  
_**Well, it burned while I cried **_  
_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name **_  
_**I set fire to the rain **_  
_**And I threw us into the flames **_  
_**When we fell, something died **_  
_**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,**_


End file.
